The Beginnings of Crystal Tokyo
by justfaye
Summary: Two and a half years had passed since their last battle, the five soldiers are now on their training for the awakening of Crystal Tokyo. This story answers ALL as to how the NEW WORLD came about. UsagiMamoruSenshiShitenou
1. Chapter 1: Their Whereabouts

Definition of Terms (for those who doesn't know yet):

_Senpai -_ refers to upperclassmen

_San -_ Mr. / Ms. / Mrs.; a Japanese name horrific

_Kun – _a Japanese horrific mostly used for boys.

_Gichou –_ chairman

_Sado_ – art of Japanese tea making

_Yukata - _Japanese traditional dress for women

* * *

CHAPTER 1: THEIR WHEREABOUTS

* * *

It's been 2 and a half year since that fateful battle. The sky is so bright reflecting the golden shimmer of the garden, not minding the glass roof that protects the flowers beneath. In the middle of the Gardening Club's Haven sat a beautiful blonde girl. Her hair is in pigtails with two little balls at each top side of her head. Her smile is so warm while she tends to the rose part of the garden. She's ever so calm and serene whenever she's in her Flower sanctuary, not even recognizing little whispers of her underclassmen attending the other part of the glass house.

"Usagi-senpai is really pretty," murmured a 1st year student to the red-headed girl beside her.

"Yup." The girl nodded in response. "It's such a shame that she'll be graduating this year. Actually, I entered here a year ago because I really look up to her. She's kind and beautiful and she never shouts at me whenever I make mistakes."

Usagi cuts the dead parts of the stems when a withering rose sprout fell on the green flooring. She bended her knees gracefully and picked it up. She walked to the glass wall and look at her reflection as she put the rose into one of her head buns.

A guy of about the same height came up from Usagi's back and touched the tip of her hair. "Senpai looks stunning as usual."

Usagi turned around to see her 'cute' underclassman. She smiled warmly, "Thank you Yuu-ku--"the glass door slide open and then BAAAAAANG!

Usagi ran to the door and caught the girl just in time before she hit the floor following the flower pot, now broken on the ground.

"Senpai!" the girl took in a deep breath and exhaled. "The beautiful priestess is outside the school gates and waiting for you right now. You should go with your friends, right? We'll take it from here." She smiled brightly at her upperclassman.

The ignored guy who is now beside them coughed a little, so as to remind them of his presence, "It is okay. Rei-san won't be happy to wait right? We saw her once and even if she's stunningly beautiful and awfully talented, she's really scary."

Usagi saw everyone nodded in approval. She stood up, got her bag from the bad rock and bowed. "Thank you everyone! You're all so kind to me!" she said as she ran out of the glass house.

* * *

Makoto seriously pours the cream into the measuring cup. Her cooking club uniform is well hidden under her green apron. Her long brown curly hair pushed up into a ponytail and a hairnet for sanitary purposes.

"See? You should be careful in measuring the ingredients or else you may not reach the desired taste of the food." She now dispenses the cream into the mixture and mixed it clockwise very carefully. "You should also not put so much force in mixing the ingredients. It may affect the desired softness. So if you're angry with your boyfriends never put it out on cooking…" she winked at everyone. "Besides, you can always throw the nearest empty bowl on them instead!"

A sudden burst of laughter came out from everyone. They are always so serious when listening to Makoto's lectures so she had to break some ice.

"Oh!" squealed a girl near the door, eyes brimming in tears. "What will we do without you senpai!"

The happy spirit now changed into a very sad one. "Come on guys!" encouraged Makoto. "I can't stay here forever you know! We all can't. I have to graduate and I want too, of course!" she forced a smile on her lips, she also have to admit that she'll miss this club who kept her company for the last three years.

Another girl with a pink apron spoke, "It'll really be sad."

Makoto grabbed a spoon and tapped a glass softly but loud enough to make everyone look at her. "I'll visit, I promise."

Now these girls really are starting to cry when a knock on the door stirred them all. A male's voice from the outside told them aloud, "Rei-san is at the school gates senpai. She said that she'll be waiting so please hurry up."

Makoto beamed, "Okay. This is all for today. I got a little too carried away again! Can you please guys make sure that everything all cleaned up before leaving? I really have to go."

"You still have after-classes to attend to right? We can manage in here. Don't worry." The girl with the pink-apron reassured.

With that, Makoto removed her apron, rushed to the restroom and changed back to her uniform before running to the gates.

* * *

Smoke covered the whole Science room. It seems like the young Machi had combined the wrong chemicals again. Nerves are popping on the heads of the other members when a blue-haired beauty finally reached her way on opening the windows.

"Machi! You've done it again!" bellowed a 2nd year guy wearing a strangely thick eyeglass. "You've wasted our resources again and more over, you NEARLY KILLED US!" annoyance seemed to register on his face.

The 1st year brunette bowed too low, "I'm really sorry. I'm sorry. I'm very sorry."

Just when the guy is about to yell again, a pair of soft palm touched Machi's shoulders. "It seems like your invention went wrong again. Don't worry; you've taken notes of what went wrong right? May be next time you'll get it." Ami encouraged the girl who is in the verge of crying.

Another girl in the same laboratory room pouted, "But Aki-kun is right. Ami-senpai is always so kind."

"Why don't you guys think about it? Every time we make mistakes, we can always lessen it possible repetitions, right? We can improve for the better." Ami then helped Machi in cleaning her table before speaking again, "besides, can't you see the improvement? Last time we nearly suffocated out of the foul smell from her chemical explosion. At least now the stinking odor is gone."

Everyone looked a bit convinced although not entirely forgiving. Machi turned and thank Ami for saving her once again. "By the way senpai, aren't you supposed to meet your friends at this time? I always remember you leaving before 4 o'clock

Ami froze a bit upon the realization: She's about ten minutes late! She instantly went near the door. Took off her gloves and laboratory coat and put them back in her lab locker. She took her bag out and bid farewell to everyone before quietly closing the door behind.

* * *

Two young people are standing in front of a beautiful sunset canvas. The girl has a long blonde hair tied in half by a red ribbon. Her blue eyes are in the verge of tears. The guy is almost a foot taller than her. He has a short black hair on a clean cut.

"I'm sorry," Minako uttered "I cannot be with you." as she turned her back from him.

The guy grabbed her arm to keep her still, "Why! I don't understand. At least give me a good reason…" his face is sullen from loss.

Minako refused to meet his eyes, "My life is complicated. 'Us' just can't happen."

"But why! Is it because I'm younger? Is it because you're nearly reaching your dreams? Is it because you don't love me back?" his voice trembling and louder at each question.

"No!" Minako shouted back, now finally looking at his hazel brown eyes. She gasped in surprise when she saw the tears now falling from him, "I just can't be with you." She raises her fingers to wipe away the running water from his cheek. "But always and forever, it is only you that I will love."

The guy hugged her. Defeated. His face full of regret for not being able to keep her beside him. "I'll love you too forever."

"Cuuuuuuuuuuuuut!" yelled the Drama Club director. "That was awesome! Good take everyone. I'm sure this play will be remembered for the rest of Juuban High history!"

Minako jumped down the stage, wiping her tears from the last scene. "Thank you everyone!"

"Its great still have you with us. We know that graduating students are busy; besides, you also have to study for the college entrance exams. We admire you so much Gichou!" squealed a younger member.

Minako grinned at everyone. She's so happy to do this anyway so even if it REALLY is a hassle in her schedule; it's still a sweet hassle she'll risk her spare time into. She studied the costume that she'll be wearing for the night of the play. It's a shimmering yellow halter gown with a blue gem in the bust line. _It'll be great!_ She thought as she carefully return it back in place. As she settles the delicate satin clothe, she took a glimpse of the watch on her left arm.

"Shoot!" she screeched, drawing everyone's attention into her. She grabbed her bag and immediately running out the hall while shouting "I'msorryguys!Ihaveto go.I'mlate!Rei's gonna killme!" and the big theater door banged close.

If it happened two years ago, they would really be confused and won't have anyway to understand her. But now, everyone's used to it, and they love their Gichou just the way she is.

* * *

"They are so gonna get it!" bellowed Rei as she continue to walk left to right and back while trying to control her tendencies to run inside her friends' club rooms and pull them out with a pinch on their ears. She looked back at her watch for the eleventh time. "Their 15 minutes late! AGAIN!"

This is probably the drawback of not entering the same high school as the others that she had to always wait for them. Rei is now the definition of rage, her long black hair glowing against the sunlight. Her now taller height fits perfectly with her now more slender figure.

She has always been busy at home. Now that her grandfather is getting really old, she had to stay up late, and wake up early almost everyday just to look after their temple. Her being the student council president is also not very helpful. And now, because the near establishment of the Crystal Tokyo, according to Saturn's prediction, they had to undergo a bit of a harsh training, both as a soldier and more as ladies who deserves to rule and guide the people. _Oh! Well-- at least it's fun…_ she sighed.

Finally after her 86th time spacing around the gate, three beautiful figures appear about 50 feet away. A brown haired girl in ponytail stood tallest of the four. Next to her is a blonde in pigtails with a rose bud on one of her buns. The one on the end right is her blue-haired friend who seems to be busy checking if she put all her paper works inside her bag. Not long after, a blonde with a red ribbon came rushing into the three. Her pretty face is still visible despite the sweat from running.

"I'm sorry Rei." started Usagi.

"It seems like we got carried away again," said Minako, trying to back her up.

Rei looked like she's going to burst but then she just sighed, closed her eyes and count to ten. "We better get going. It'll be a shame if we're late on our sado training. Did you guys bring your yukata?"

"Yes!" they all answered as they walk out of the school, their wailings still thunderous for all to hear.

"You better buy me double strawberry milkshake later at the Arcade! You awe me that much for waiting!"

"Eh! You have Jadeite to buy you a dozen!"

Unknowingly, they did not see the look of admiration from the rest of the students and the passer-bys, not just because of their beauty but because of their aweful combination. Their characters, even with two or three similarities, are completely different. But it's also because of that that they do compliment each other. Each one of them filling the emptiness and weaknesses of the others… fights a little but laughs and smiles more.

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE: _Review please everyone! It's my first time making sailormoon fanfic so please be gentle with me! Hope you like it!_

* * *


	2. Chapter 2: Love in full Circle

* * *

Definition of Terms (for those who doesn't know yet)

_Shitennou_ – Shi: "four", Ten: "Heaven", Nou "King" / four heavenly kings

_Daichi_ – Earth, Solid Ground

_Tuxedo Kamen_ – Masked man wearing Tuxedo (kamen: "mask")

_Ko_ – it is a Japanese horrific often used by lovers

_Sensei_ – teacher, mentor

* * *

CHAPTER 2: LOVE IN FULL CIRCLE

* * *

  
A bright light shone upon the earth, all the people who were lost, all the planet guardians who were held captive; those who were supposed to be dead with their star seeds taken now arose again.

Nine glowing star seed crystals surrounded the crying princess, now floating naked with only wings to hinder her body from outsiders. Tears are running down her face as she sees off Sailor Galaxia who accompanies the rest of the revived seeds to their respective home.

She's lonely. She's alone. But the glowing crystals gave her warmth. Slowly taking the figures of her friends who she thought was lost forever. All are praising her courageous act. All are proud because of her successful fight. She saved everyone. It was really hard to take in; the feelings are too unbearably great. She couldn't believe, not until a golden star seed stood in front of her, turning into the one person she had promised to share the rest of her life with. He hugged her tightly, his cape now covering the rest of her. Everyone is happy. Now the world is in true peace.

Just when they are about to use their combined powers to save and reconstruct what's left of Tokyo, four gem stones lit up from Tuxedo Kamen's pocket. Each rose into the air just in front of them. One shone a beautiful pink color, the other a subterranean blue sparkle, the third with deep green glow and the last like a blazing lime.

Slowly, four figures appear from each stone. Each is evolving into a human form. The lime colored one grew into a man. He's eyes are blue-grey and his hair short and blonde. He kneeled in front of Tuxedo Kamen and Sailor Moon, "I'm you humble servant, Jadeite, Heavenly King of the Far East."

Surprised took over the rest of the scouts as well as the sailor stars who are looking up to them from the ground. Just then, the deep green colored stone grew into one taller and about a year older than the first. His hair is of wavy, dark auburn (reddish-brown) that reaches just past his shoulders. He went down on his knees, his reddish brown eyes look solemnly at the people in front of him, "I have come again to pledge loyalty to you my Lord." He set his eyes on the masked man. "I am Nephrite, the North American Heavenly King."

Feelings came rushing into Tuxedo Kamen's being. It's like finally recovering some treasure that was forcibly taken away from him. A flash of Blue light and another form appeared that looks like that of the same age as the sailor scouts about, "I am Zoisite, the Heavenly King of European division. I'll be honored to regain your confidence and trust in me, my Prince." His green eyes speak the truth of his words. The wind seems to play with his dirty-blonde, long and wavy hair tied back in a ponytail.

Following the changes of the other three, the last one finally took its turn. The stone's pink shade now deliberately changing into a man with silvery straight hair that reaches just past his shoulders and silvery-gray eyes full of regret. He bowed the lowest among the others and speaks in voice as cold as ice, "I am Kunzite, the Heavenly King of the Middle East. We have no right to be called your Shitennou the day we betrayed you and fell into the evil's trap, we will gladly take whatever punishment you have to give. Even if it is death, we will humbly accept."

Every single one of those watching is engrossed with the surprise that came up from the Princess' star seed. Not only are their lives given back from crystals, but also this Shitennou whom they thought would forever be sealed since their battle with Metallia.

* * *

  
"Why do I have to do this!" pouted Jadeite as he closed his book and rested his head above it, spreading his long arms in the table in front.

Some curious eyes now turned into him and the four others guys with him.

"You can't say that you know?" says Zoisite, trying to explain calmly as he flips his own book. "You see, everyone is giving their full efforts. We must study and train for the future. And besides, you're not the only one doing this. The princesses, the prince and the others are doing their best too."

Jadeite glared to Zoi and pointed his finger to Nephrite. "He isn't! He is enjoying every bit of these. It's just like a game and a past time to him!"

Nephrite took his eyes away from his own reading material. "I am doing this to train. It just so happens that I like what I'm doing."

Jadeite lifted his hand so as to stop Nephrite from continuing his piece, "Bachelor in Astrology? How could that help?" throwing his comrade a suspicious look.

"It helps a lot." He answered as a matter-of-factly. "Studying for management, politics, finance and governance are assigned to you and the others. It is my duty to study the outside of this planet and every thing that comes with it in order to be ready just in case we need it. It's also for security reasons."

Jadeite dismissed his friend. Just a little more and he's sure he won't stop blabbering. Instead, he looked at the dark-haired guy sitting beside him looking outside the window for about half an hour now. "Is there a problem Mamoru?"

Mamoru's mind wanders back to that time almost two years ago when these noisy people came back to life. They asked for forgiveness. The other one asked for punishment. He was so overwhelmed that he would just jump into them and give them a friendly hug and a pat in the back if only he hadn't remembered that his Usako is hidden naked under his cape.

He asked them to stand up and assist the others in fixing the casualties. He eventually clearly forgave them, knowing that it'll be harder for them to gain the girls' trust.

Finally, after those long year and months, they were able to coexist peacefully with each other… or at least they can act normally, if not really peacefully. He remembered how Rei smacked Jadeite with a broom for following her every move when they visited the Hino temple. He laughed soundly until a pair of hands clapped its way about half an inch fro his eyes.

"Hey, watch it!" he exclaimed and saw that the other three looked at him with worry on their face. "What's with the look?"

"What's with the spacing out and suddenly laughing part? If we don't know you enough we'll think you've gone mad!" said Neph with a smile now drawing on his face.

"You're not thinking of anything naughty, are you my prince?" He winked at Mamoru who suddenly flushed red.

"What are you talking about?" He snapped. "Anyway, I wonder if the girls are doing fine. They've been exhausting their selves for a while now." Worry fills his voice."

"That's right!" the short-cut blonde pouted again. "I haven't been able to catch Rei in front of the college gate where she used to pass everyday. She's always in a rush!"

The three can't help but beam at their friend's childishness.

"I just saw them at school today. They are doing great. Actually, I think they're becoming more and more stunning and graceful this passed few days. You know, we are in the same school right?" Zoi winked teasingly at Jadeite.

"You don't have to be so boastful just because you're a year younger!" he answered back.

Mamoru and Nephrite just laugh on the two when Motoki came over them, "Hey you guys! What's up? Fighting again I suppose?" he said as he look at the pair who been exchanging words like kids.

"Don't mind them", said Nephrite.

"Looks like you're missing a friend here huh?" he asked when he notice that the eldest among the guys is still not in sight. "How about another cup of coffee? Jadeite will need it if he wants to calm down and be able to understand the rest of Economics." He snickered.

The other gave their approval while the other just sigh and return his head and arms across the table when the Crown Arcade's door slides open. A tall stoic looking man appeared. He's wearing a Blue long sleeves, black pants and silver hair ties at his back.

Motoki gave a welcoming pat on the newcomers back, "Had a tough day Kunz?" he said mockingly.

"Two gang fights in the middle of the streets and one attempt of rape by a classmate. I can't believe what children these days are thinking." Kunzite whined still his voice tone not changing.

Everyone tried to suppress their laugh. They DEFINITELY don't want to trigger the wrath if it's him. However, poor Jadeite's comment didn't help.

"You're just too old to understand them. And their not children… you're being absurd!"

Before they knew it Zoi's books went flying towards Jadeite's face, "Yes they're not children… just a brat like you!" he said with an insulting smirk.

Sweat drops pour from the other guys as they struggle to change the topic. But just as a sign of betrayal, Motoki wavered and excused himself because 'he's still on his job'.

_Aha! I know just the right topic for them to lighten up_. Mamoru thought. "I wonder how the girls are doing… so, I heard you're becoming a bit too close to them aren't you?" he said with a wild grin.

Kunzite stayed silent now dinking from his newly served coffee. The other three however gave him their full attention.

"Mako-chan and I are doing good… she's really hard-headed but easy to persuade." He started with a smile, but then out of nowhere his face became dim. "In fact she is so persuadable that it pisses me off because guys can easily get her attention!"

Nephrite is really proud of his girl. He, among the others really did his best to win his princess back. It's been months of apologizing, explaining and proving that he IS worth her trust and love. _Not to mention the punching and pouncing._ He thought. And then, after he finally got her into his arms again, he sooner realized how she'd becoming more and more alluring. _Well… I bet its all because of her coming into age_._ But still—_what pisses him off is the growing number of guys hovering and unbelievable determined senpais who continued coming back. His face twitch.

The others laugh at his obvious misery. "Well--- at least you're getting somewhere. Rei used to put up with me before this whole training thing happened. I'd rather have her smack me than her not paying attention to me at all…. Most importantly, this Economics Exam just doesn't help!" Jadeite almost cried in frustration.

"How about you Zoi? I must say you are the luckiest of the all being in the same school as them." Mamoru continued, glad that his friends finally stopped brawling at each other.

Everyone stoop silent as the youngest of them stayed silent for a long time before giving a deep sigh. Even Kunzite is now paying attention to him.

"Obviously he hasn't made his move yet", said the eldest of them.

Nephrite looked serious, "You think he's still not a man enough to handle his love life?"

"No his just a coward", Whispered Jadeite.

"I'm not a coward!" bellowed Zoisite. "I just hadn't got the perfect chance. She knows I like her. I know this feeling is not one-sided either. But, it's been thousand of years ago…" He's face sullen and full of regret, "And then there's THAT!" He sighed in desperation.

"I think---"Mamoru began, dismissing his other shitennou "that there is no such perfect chance. There is always a chance. You just have to make it happen for it to be perfect." His voice is full of encouragement. "Besides, I think Ami-chan understands you perfectly well, seeing that she allows you to hang with her."

Zoisite sighed, "Well, I guess you're right."

* * *

  
Five exhausted girls stormed out off their Sado Training. They're too tired that they didn't even bother to change form their yukata. Their faces pale. No one tried to raise a conversation with another until they reached the Bus Station, rode the bus and had a proper seat for their worn out legs.

"Aya-sensei is a bit harsh today. She never let us out until we recite the basics correctly." complained Makoto. She always fond of cooking and related stuff but all this traditional thing is completely out of her league.

Ami smiled weakly, "Probably because we only have about 3 meetings left. She wanted us to leave as experts."

"Then, what will be next on the list that Setsuna gave us?" asked Minako who is now stretching her feet.

Ami looked at her mini computer and looked for the list that Setsuna told them that they should learn. "It'll be MICE training."

Usagi's eyes widened, horror-struck. "MICE training! Why do we have to train mouse? I'm scared of rodents!" she screeched, not bothering many heads that turned to her hysterics.

"Would you just calm down!" bellowed Rei. This does not help in her 'finally-a-break' moment.

Makoto grabbed Usagi's shoulder and forced her to sit down again as Ami explain the details. "No! Don't be ridiculous. Hear me out first okay…" she waited until Usagi seems to calm down a bit. "MICE mean Meetings, Incentives, Conventions and Events. So it basically means we'll have to learn how to prepare, organize and manage those."

"So that's what it is!" everyone nodded in unison.

The peer group continued talking about the schedules until they reached their stop and slowly loaded off the bus. Their movements are careful as to not ruin their yukata and to avoid tripping off.

Two slender hands clapped in delight. "I know!"

"What is it Usagi-chan?" Minako asked, her blue eyes shining in anticipation. She really missed her time of silence, sleeping, shopping, acting on theater or playing volleyball.

"Graduation is coming!" her eyes full of hope. She waited until her friends nodded in agreement "And Rei's birthday will be coming up as well…!"

"Just spit it out already!" spitted Rei.

"Beach! Celebrate! What else?" Usagi announced knowing that no one will object.

"You're really improving. I'm impressed!" Rei hissed. "We needed a break!"

"And what does that suppose to mean!" opposed the pigtailed blonde.

"I guess its okay." Makoto agreed. "At least we deserve it after months of various training…"

"…and before we devote ourselves to God and country! And MICE training for that matter!" pointed out Mina.

"Then it's settled!" shrieked their princess with a matching V sign on her fingers.

Their spirits have lifted on their foregoing plan. Their exhaustion doesn't seem visible as it is earlier. Smiles are now embedded in their lips and their eyes glowing like the sun. Their presence seems to fill the arcade the moment they step in.

_Now, just a little sweet talk and I'm sure the guys would agree too… _Usagi's smile doesn't seem to leave her beautiful face as she slid into a seat next to her Mamo-chan. _This is going to be fun!  
_

* * *

**_AUHTOR'S NOTE: Well... i've read and loved a lot of stories about how the shitennou came back to life that's why i won't be focusing about that here... i'll try to update soon... comments and suggestions are always welcome, especially REVIEWS guys! Thanks..._**

* * *


	3. Chapter 3: Buttons and the Beach

Definition of Terms (for those who doesn't know yet)

_Kouhai_ – junior (at work or school)

_Baka – _Foolish, idiot

* * *

CHAPTER 3: BUTTONS AND THE BEACH

* * *

  
This is the moment of truth for hundreds of Juuban High students. They will finally be able to go to college, find a job or get married. But above all of their hopes and dreams… the air is now full of disarray. Girls are running. Guys are hiding. It's all for the sake of having the 'legendary button' of the person they like.

"I cannot believe it," Ami stressed as she wait for the wakeful event to stop. She looked pretty on her azure knee length dress, but her head shook in disappointment when she saw Minako approach the captain of the football club, while Makoto went to the captain of the tennis club both of whom gave their buttons to them almost instantly upon request.

It's just been about 30 minutes since the end of the graduation ceremony but the situation doesn't seem to ease. She sighed. _I think I'm better off packing things for the beach…_ she reflected.

"Chill." A soft but masculine voice whispered in her ear and she shivered out of surprised. A pair of big and warm hands enveloped hers.

Ami looked up to see shining green eyes out of anticipation. Smiling. "Can't wait to dip in the beach huh?"

She blushed at his straight-forwardness. "Mmm. You're coming with us right?" her eyes full of hope. _Please say yes. Please say yes. Please say---_

"But of course! You think I'll let you go on your own, model your beautiful body on the beach while guys drool over you?" he pointed his finger in upward trying to show his point. "Nuh uh! I ought to protect my princess shouldn't I?"

If Ami hadn't known that a proper princess shouldn't curse at all, she would have done so. For the first time in her life, she hated her pale skin because as of now she's sure that her blush is very visible to the man in front of her.

Zoisite chuckled. _She's so adorable._ "Shall we go?"

He hoisted her up and started to shove their way out to the gates. Ami impeded a little when she saw a pair of blonde odangos from far away but shrugged at once.

_I'm sure Usa-chan bid farewell awhile ago. Mamoru said he's pick her up for her party at home… May that's just a kouhai who liked to imitate her hair._ She stopped on her thought when she saw a dark raven haired guy leaning against his car.

Mamoru looked at his watch, wondering where his Usako is. He sent a message that he's outside so he was sure that she'll dashed her way to him. He flipped his sunglasses as he heard a familiar voice.

"Mamoru! Come to give us a lift?" grinned Zoi as he scanned his master's clothes. "A bit too decent… Aha! You're going to Usa-chan's house today aren't you?"

He just nodded. With the look of tease on Zoisite's face he knew that words don't have to come out because everyone knows how his girlfriend's father reacts the moment he sees him.

Ami walked ahead, near the black-haired guy. "I thought you'll leave with Usagi-chan?"

"Yes." He answered then sighed. "But she seems to be preoccupied to forget about our meeting. I even sent a message to her."

"But she bid farewell about 10 minutes ago…" Ami wondered aloud. "So she IS the one I saw earlier. I wonder--- she never overlooked you for something unimportant."

"Where did you last saw her?" worry filled his voice.

* * *

  
"I wish to give this to you. It's not a graduation button but I WILL give you mine when I graduate next year."

Usagi hesitated. She's not sure if she should accept it. Besides taking it would mean that he's feelings would be reciprocated one way or another. She nervously flips the end of her yellow sundress which was hidden in a graduation robe about an hour ago.

_Shoot! Why hadn't I realized it before!_ Her brain seems to blame it on her denseness.

"I'm sorry Yuu-kun. But I already have someone special." She ended up saying.

"But it's not like you're married right?" the young guy seemed so determined.

_Arggh! Actually we kind of--- know we are in the future…._ "Yuu---"

"I love you senpai." He said as he advanced to grab her hands into his. "I will make you love me. Definitely!" his right hands cupped the contours of her chin, "I'm so happy. Now, you're not my senpai anymore. You're just Usagi and I'm just Yuu."

Usagi fought the urge to smack this young guy's face. He's her adorable kouhai. She can still remember the day he went to the Gardening Club. His face is glowing with the sight of her. She thought it's just like the princess attraction that they have been emitting since they come of age….

_Argggh! Baka Usagi! You're really to slow!_ The moon princess pushed him away. As much as she likes him, she knows she cannot give him any hope.

"I'm really sorry." Her eyes full of sympathy. She twirled to walk back to the gate to the man she's supposed to be with. Unfortunately, a pair of strong arms stopped her, clutching into her hips… not letting go.

"Yuu… kun…." She uttered, startled by the aggressiveness of the boy she treated like a younger brother, except that she never spanked him like she did with Shingo whenever he intentionally pisses her off.

The soft voice he had earlier changed into a plea. "Just give me a chance. Just please. Look at me." He cried as he turned her to face him. His hazel brown eyes serves as a witness that his intentions are pure. "Look at me as a man."

Her heart tightened. She never wanted to hurt anyone, especially this guy who obviously never looked at any other girl during those two years she knew him. She thought he is just so serious in his studies. Now she knows she was wrong.

"I believe that love is not something you should force into someone." A cold voice broke his brace from Usagi. Her eyes scared at the deadly glare her boyfriend threw at Yuu.

Usagi looked at Yuu, fear is written all over his face but he didn't budge. She looked at Mamoru and saw that he's about to loose his cool. She grabbed her boyfriends arm and pulled him away.

"Let's go Mamo-chan. Mom and Dad will be worried if we come so late." She called hoping to turn his attention to her. It worked. He glowered one last time at the boy before holding her carefully, and shoves their way out. Away from the nerved guy who dared to make his moves on his girl.

* * *

  
Awkwardness is in the air… or so to 2 blonde women as they sat on a trailer parked on a beautiful private beach in Okinawa. The one with a red bow chose to look outside. Avoiding to make any move as if she's going to explode if she does. The other with hair buns continued to eat several cookies that Makoto made for their snacks; murmuring something between a complaint and a cry at each bite.

Rei's head appeared the 3rd time, "Hey! Are you two sure that you'll waste the beautiful scenery, friendly sunlight, clear blue ocean and lots of barbeques outside just to avoid seeing Mamoru and Kunzite?"

"Shut up!" They roared at once.

Jadeite appeared too and pulled his beautiful firebird in his arms. "Just let them be. Let them and their guys make up on their own." He murmured on her hair. "You're so gorgeous." He muttered, pushing a little to look at her sweet body.

Rei suppressed her giggle. "But they are wasting time."

"I don't have a guy." Minako's face now flushed in anger. "When will you quit saying that?"

"I should be the one saying that," said a silver haired guy. He's green eyes seem too struck into her, seeing the very insides of her. "It's not my fault if she can't take a constructive criticism."

"Constructive criticism?" she yelped. She stood up throwing the large towel away from her, revealing a yellow polka-dot bikini of lined triangle top with no cups, pads, or wires, and with lined retro tie bottom with full back coverage. "What's so dirty about this?"

Jadeite and Rei shrugged and went back to the beach. Usagi, although she wanted to stay and eat her heart out of frustration, chose to go out of the trailer bringing the bowl of cookies with her. A war is about to start and they surely don't want to go in between the battleground.

"Look at me you--- you, arrogant, whimsical, irritating…" she blurted thinking of other words to describe or rather, insult the man in front.

"Hot? Lovable?" he pressed forward to join her inside the trailer. "Irresistible? Is that why you just can't do as I say and you always choose to fight and gain my attention?"

Minako put her right hand on her hips and raised her right golden brow. "Excuse me?"

She knew her etiquette professor may punish her if she's informed by it, but she's not holding back her anger anymore…. _So much for being prim and proper. This guy is a jerk!_

"For your information, a guy who calls a girl that she looks dirty can never be called hot, lovable or irresistible. JERK!" her beautiful face looks more tempting now that she's all red. It emphasizes the glow of her hair and eyes.

"I said you'll look dirty… especially with those perverts' eyes once you display your body out there. Don't you get it!" He said coolly, trying to calm her down.

Kunzite put his both of his hands into her shoulder pushing her down the table so that she's force to look up on him a little higher. She flinched as his hands rose to her face, tracing the curves from her forehead, her brows, her eyes, and her nose to the sides of her cheeks, to her lips and chin.

Minako whimpered. "Wha--- what are you doing?"

He just smiled. It's been so long…. too long that he even amazed himself on how he managed to keep his hands from touching her the way he does now, the way he used to. Actually, he dreamt of doing something MORE. He's just a human after all. And her? Well, she's the one woman who is able to break down his defenses without doing anything at all. The immunization he had with the other princesses doesn't apply to her.

_She is the ONE._ He thought. _From the beginning I knew._

She gazed and saw the passion on his eyes. This is the guy whom she felt something special from the beginning. Her duty stopped her on approaching him over millennia ago. But now that they are given a chance here on earth, she's been avoiding having this encounter with him because she doesn't know what to do--- how to respond.

Her anger changed into something incomprehensible. She have to do something or else she'll fall--- like on a cliff, "Just quit it---"

Her words were cut off by his lips. His kiss wasn't forceful though it is absolutely possessive. "I've waited for too long. I've waited for a chance for you to accept my advances. You're amazingly hard-headed and definitely a duty-freak." He pulled away a little as his hands began to trace her body, from the back of her neck down to the lowest point of her spine. "This body," he said in between kisses "is only for my eyes to see."

Minako felt like she's floating. A hidden passion suddenly sprouts out of her every limb. And it did not subside even after they pulled away from each other gasping for breath.

"Wooh!" she heard him shrieked. "We really are floating!"

The Venusian princess looks down at their feet and saw that they really are indeed FLOATING. Her hips not resting on the table edge anymore and they are almost as high as the trailer bed's feet.

They looked at each other and chuckled at the cool event before Kunzite bowed his head again to capture her lips.

"Bloody hell!"

They looked at the trailer door only to see the shocked faces of their dark auburn-haired friends.

"Sorry!" cried Makoto as she hid behind her boyfriend's broad back.

Nephrite made their way out backwards trying to give his commandant some privacy. "We----we'll leave you two." He said as they vanished out of sight. "Enjoy!" he shouted from the outside.

The last word came tingling on the silver king and the golden princess' ears. "I think we startled them," muttered Minako.

"I bet we did." He answered back. "Well, we better not spoil this privacy they've given us." He's voice became so lascivious.

Minako pushed him away. Her pretty visage is now even brighter with a grin, her eyes glowing with mischief. She leapt on her feet, made her way to the door, looked back at the hot, lovable and irresistible guy who just kissed her.

"Well, if this body is just for you to see…" she pointed to her body and gave him a wink. "Then you better come and make sure that no one else will take it from you." She rushed out to join her friends on the shore.

"Honestly!" is the only word that can come out from his mouth. Then a grin soared on his face. "Finally!" he added as he followed HIS princess to the beach.

* * *

**_AUTHOR'T NOTE: I'm thinking right now on how to give other pairs some justice since my favorite are UsaMamo and MinaKunz... Oh well... i think i'll figure out something. Watch out for the next one okay?_**

**_Review! Review! Review! please...  
_**


	4. Chapter 4: Centaurs of the Sky

Definition of Terms (for those who doesn't know yet)

_Centaur – _These are a class of icy planetoids (or asteroids) in the solar system. They are dark in color, because their icy surfaces have darkened after long exposure to solar radiation and the solar wind.

_Onengai­ – _Please!

* * *

CHAPTER 4: CENTAURS OF THE SKY

* * *

"At last I've found them!" a deep voice called out. "Master Chiron, the celestial powers of the solar system; I've found it at last!"

A tall figure stood from his throne as he went to his prophet's side. His eyes are dark as the dim of a starless night. His hair has the same midnight aura. "So, earth it is?"

"Heh… who would have thought that they will be on that part of the solar system?" a soft voice mumbled.

Three new figures appeared from the darkest part of the room. Their features are as dark as the first two: one with eyes of sinister brown, others with ominous blue and portentous violet. The only light coming from them are the once from their teeth as they smile in triumph.

"I've been waiting forever." said the other.

"Calm down Pholus, Nessus. The Celestial Princesses will be ours in no time. We won't just be watching from afar. We will hold them in our arms, rule by their side. People from all over the Solar System, the galaxy-- no. The entire universe will recognize the centaurs of the sky."

Laughter filled the room. Five bewildering lights are glowing at the solar system replica in front of them. Each represents the princesses of the inner planets and the moon.

"What about the moon princess?" asked the oracle Chariklo. "If we hurt her, getting the princesses hearts will be impossible. But to let her live would mean to never rule the system."

Suddenly the golden light outshone the others. Its light is too stunning for them to take. It's blinding. They hid their eyes behind their cape for cover.

"That light…" the indigo-eyed man nervously uttered. His fearful eyes settled on their leader. "Chiron?"

Chiron's eyes glowed dangerously. His hands swayed in the air and a column of the castle rumbled down. "Someone dared to touch my Princess!" he bellowed. "He is DEAD."

* * *

"I can't believe you!" Mina screeched. "You are supposed to be my friends!"

Makoto pulled her down while Usagi and the others tried to suppress their giggle. The boys on the other hand keep on elbowing the all red and irritated Kunzite.

"You're talking behind my back… in front of my face!" she continued to spill her anger while she takes off her ribbon, readying to swim.

Nephrite whistled. "Of course we will talk about it!" he snickered. "We've all been waiting for this for a long time. You've been so slooooooooooooooow--"

Another burst of laughter came about. Minako finally gave up. She just chose to stagger her way, pushing Nephrite and Jadeite so that she could sit beside her silver-haired guy. Kunzite just smiled as she lower herself. His eyes glittering as his hands assisted her beside.

"Smooth moves!" hissed Jadeite. Rei gave him a blow at the ribs with a you-will-regret-it-if-you-continue-teasing look.

"But that is really too fast for someone whose too slow like you two!" mumbled Rei. "And you chose my birthday to hook up!" she said between a giggle and a bite of her barbeque.

It's been a long time since they have gathered together. The sun is too high and yet it spared them the painful heat Because of their many stories, they did not even realized 2 of their companions sneaking out, riding the boat and getting far away on the sea.

"We've found you at last!" a seriously deep female voice came from their backs.

A brown haired girl stood in there. Beside her is her better half of sea-green hair and eyes surpassing a little from her shoulder. The taller one wears shorts and loose blue beach shirt while the other is in a red salsa vintage 70's style sundress which only looked refreshing on her.

Usagi looked at Mamoru only to turn away quickly, remembering how he kept a cold treatment on her since that day of graduation. Then, she gave a wide smile for her friends whom she had not seen in a while and asks them to sit within the group.

Makoto lend some foods to the couple, "Where's Hotaru-chan?"

"She's with her father. Dr. Tomoe requested that they go out of the country for a while since he was always busy in the hospital. Well… Haruka and I thought that it would be better if we let them have some bonding on their own. Besides, we had some serious information from Setsuna…" Michiru's voice suddenly became serious.

All of them stopped from their sniggering. Mamoru glanced at Usagi. He feels that whatever it is that urge Haruka and Michiru to find them cannot be all too good, especially with this serious aura they are emitting.

_Not another threat to the world I hope._ He thought.

"Actually," Michiru started but she did not continue until Haruka nodded in agreement. "We have received some information from Setsuna that something has been strange in the outer space for the past weeks. We tried to look at it on our own and we realized that there is an enormous amount of power that tries to make its way on earth."

"What do you mean? Another enemy? But I'm very sure that when Galaxia was defeated, the peace treaty within the planets and the remainder of the universe have been settled." asked Rei.

Haruka waggled. "I'm afraid it is not from the outside. We sensed its power somewhere between the Jupiter and Neptune. But it's not all dark power. I am not sure however what their aim is."

"They are probably just like Seiya and the others seeking for help," recommended Usagi. Her mind refuses to believe that their so called PEACE will be at sake even before she and Mamoru makes up.

Haruka and Michiru looked at each other, "Probably" the former said. "But we can't be so sure. Whatever that'll risk the system, the earth and our princess we can't just let surpass."

Mina held Haruka's hand in hers. "Don't worry. I'd rather die a thousand deaths than to let our princess get hurt." Her smile gave an assurance to the leader of the outer senshis.

"We will investigate about it and then we promise that we'll get in contact with you as soon as we find out." Jadeite suggested.

Haruka threw him a scary look. "Because of the situation, I will not say that I don't need your help." She stopped a little only to change her tone into a deadly one. "But don't ever let me hear that anyone of you five…" she looked at Mamoru straight in the eyes, "Yes, all of you! Don't you ever let me see or hear that you hurt any of the solar system princesses… or else I'll make sure you suffer an insufferable dea--" warm hands held her arms.

"Hmmm… calm down Ruka. You're scaring them. We need guys to preserve the system and have heirs you know…." She batted her eyelashes to persuade the brown headed girl who obviously felt the different atmosphere between Usagi and Mamoru the moment she stepped in.

The guys stiffened. _They are scary beyond belief_. They thought and hoped that these two will leave soon.

* * *

Ami looked at the deep blue sea… they have been rowing away the shore, or at least Zoi is, for about 30 minutes now. The others have been busy teasing Mina and Kunzite. She is genuinely happy for the two of course but all she really wanted was some peace and quite…. She gazed up at the blonde man in front… and some intimacy if only this guy would notice her and treat her the way she longed for.

Zoi pushed some of his loose hair back and set his eyes from the sea to the nymph ahead. His searching for words, after all, he's the one who insisted to come with her in the first place. He noticed her uneasiness and the sadness in her eyes. It's always like this whenever she's with him. He can feel it. He can sense it.

_I'm so selfish to push myself to her even if I know she's always unhappy whenever I'm around._ He scolded himself.

As Ami have lifted her head, their eyes have met: Blue against Green. No one wants to turn away. Both wants to stand and cradle the other. She can't stand it. She stood and looked down on the man she had learned to love for so long. She gathered all the courage she gained throughout her life, knowing that what she'll do may cause her either lifelong happiness or eternal embarrassment.

"If you catch me," she said in a low but clear voice. "I'm yours." Then without a second thought, she dived on the deep blue sea. Her mind full of hope that he'll follow because if he don't, she does not know what she'll do.

_Probably lock myself in my room and cry for a week._ She stated the possibility.

Zoisite has lost his princess in sight. Her words kept ringing in his ear. His heart loudly beats like the footsteps of a horse.

_Is it for real?_ He asked himself.

Again, he looked at the boat and saw no one with him. He was so sure he was just rowing the boat with Ami just about 10 seconds ago… It only means one thing.

_It's real!_ He stood up. _I'm not dreaming! Thank God!_ He jumped into the water and swam as fast as he can. _I'm going to catch her. Even if it is the last thing I do!_

Ami looked above. The sun is still shining so brightly. She's a good swimmer. Her capabilities match that of the sea princess Neptune but the pressure of the water is too intense and she bet she forgot to breathe in a lot of air before diving because she lost it all when she uttered those embarrassing words.

_There's no sign of him._ Ami's tears joined that of the salty sea water. _How could I be such a fool?_

Suddenly, two strong arms grabbed her waist. A powerful body is now clinging into hers as it pulled her upward. She raised her head a little to see the most beautiful face that she's been dreaming of touching, the lips that she's hoped to kiss.

'You've caught me' she talked to him using telepathy. The new power she learned she had when she came of age.

Zoisite looked at her, his body kept swimming upwards. He heard her from his mind. He's been waiting for this: to be this close… or even closer. He stopped his strokes, not minding even if their still about 15 feet from the top. He lowered his head and closed his eyes and savors the wonderful taste of her lips.

Ami cannot believe what's happening. Everything seems so hazy. It's so hazy yet as real as she feels his lips on hers. She raised her arms on his neck, pulling him closer to her. They stayed like that for so long, about a minute or so. It's not forceful nor obliging, it's just a soft kiss full of passion.

They don't feel the water between or around them anymore. They don't even feel breathless. The curiosity of this phenomenon gave them reason to pull away only to find out that a huge bubble had surrounded them: like a protection, like a shield that separates them to the world.

"I love you." Zoisite whispered in her ear. "I've loved you for so long." He leaned his forehead on hers.

"So do I." she said as she kissed him once again.

The bubbles lifted them up and poked just about the time when they reach the top. Again they breathe some fresh air while looking at each others eye before bursting into a laugh.

"We're so pathetic you know…" she gasped for air and continued to laugh. "For taking it so long."

"Yeah I know." He nodded.

They made their way back to the boat, holding hands and still full of joy when a jet of dark blue light shoot their hands away from each other. The couple looked up in the sky to see a man of exquisiteness. His hair and eyes is of midnight blue. His cape and armor shows nobility but all of his features illustrate outrage. He threw another jet of light into Zoisite who flew in the ocean few meters away.

"Zoisite!" Ami exclaimed. She tried to swim to her love but another jet of light shot her way, not hurting her but shielding her away from where she wants to go.

"Don't hurt her!" shouts Zoi. Fear for his love and anger for this stranger filled his heart. "Who are you? What do you want!"

"You dare to touch a princess, you insolent Terran!" the newcomer bellowed as he charged another light into Zoi.

"No!" Ami cried, tears are now dripping from her eyes. "Stop it!"

The stranger stopped his attacked and looked at the Mercurian.

"I do not understand how you could shed a tear for this…"his voice stronger, deeper. "Human. I've watched you for thousand of years. I've been always at your courts. I've searched for you across the galaxy the moment I awoke yet you never showed me the same affection and devotion you've shown him"

"Who are you?" Ami screeched. She's confused yet she has one thing in mind right now. That is to punish those who do wrong… and doing this at her most beloved person, at their most romantic moment is something UNFORGIVABLE.

"I am your centaur, Pholus. I have come to take you as my queen and rule over Mercury." He said without hesitation or any form of preservation. He is sure of what he is saying and from the looks of it; he'll do anything to get what he wants.

Ami closed her eyes and called for her Sailor Crystal that she had learned to control after months of training. She could not wait for any moment to waste.

_It may be a good chance to apply what I have learned. _She started while holding the crystal in front of her chest. _Mercury, my home planet, I'm calling for your power. Come to me and give your guidance to your princess._

A strong blue light came from the sky directing towards Ami who is now floating in the air, few meters from the water. The light enveloped her and as fast as lightning her features changed from a blue swimsuit into a light blue gown which straps are covered with gold and her neck is now enveloped of an inch wide blue choker.

"Mercury!" called Zoisite who also changed into his Terran armor. He flew out of the waters into the side of his princess. He drew out his sword and pointed it into Pholus. "Know your place. You've crossed the line!"

"Princess Mercury has showed her face to a low human!" Pholus roared. He eyes glued to Zoi as he prepare for another attack "you're not worthy of her at all!"

Princess Mercury had shielded Pholus attacked with a transparent wall and the jet of light he threw reflected back to him, hitting his right shoulder.

"You are the unworthy one, centaur!" Ami hollered. Her voice is no longer soft but full of authority. "If you do not leave at this instant, I'll assure your death!" Her tiara glowed bluer reflecting her seriousness.

"Pholus!" called a cold voice from nowhere. "Come back in here at once!"

"But Chiron, I now have her in my grasp." He said as he eyed Mercury with a distinct adoration. "I cannot just leave her behind."

"Patience is a virtue. Come back. The other princesses are heading your way, and it would mean your end." The thick voice disappears.

Pholus threw a last jet of light in defeat but Zoisite reflected it with his sword. "I'll come back my princess. We will have your heart, all of you, if that's the last thing we do." He jumped backwards and disappeared into the sky.

Zoisite instantly put back the sword in his hips and took Mercury in his arms. His hands wondered over her face, her neck down to her waist and back to her face.

"I'm glad you are fine." He kissed her in relief and embraced her once again. "I'll protect you with my life I promise."

* * *

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**__**Here we go… another chapter… actually I find it really hard to explain the beauty of the princesses so just look up at their pictures on my homepage. I've got a bundle of their pictures in 2 of the albums in there…some of which I got from the Sailor Moon Art book and others in the anime and manga scraps.**_

_**I've always loved mythology and astronomy, so spare me this chance to indulge myself in it…**_

_**Thanks to all of those who've given their insights about this story…**_

_**Review! Review! Review! Onengai…. **_


	5. Chapter 5: Embracing Thunder

  


* * *

CHAPTER 5: EMBRACING THUNDER

* * *

  
Everyone is gathered around the glowing campfire they made at the shore. Gloom seemed to creep on each faces due to the new enemy that crawled into the earth. No one seems to move, all are in deep thought…. Not even Ami who is usually investigating when things like this happens.

"Are you sure you're okay Ami?" worry filled Usagi's voice. "If only we could have gone earlier." She clasped her hands onto her skirt with her face bowed, refusing to look at anyone.

Ami cuddled more into Zoisite's chest. A genuine smile lit up her obviously tired face, "I'm fine Usagi-chan. Just a little tired, but I'll get over it."

"I just hope Haruka and the others get to know more soon enough before our enemies strikes back again," mumbled Rei in a sigh.

"They are centaurs." Ami informed everyone. "When I changed into my Princess form I remembered seeing them back in the Silver Millennium days. And by the looks of it, I'm pretty sure that we've known these intruders during our past lives."

Minako, Rei and Makoto stared at Ami, as if trying to remember something just by looking at her face.

Jadeite took Rei's right hand in his, concerned that she could be next target. "Do you know anything else about it? Remember something essential probably?"

Zoisite spoke first before Ami could, "Centaurs are those inhabitants of the planetoids between Jupiter and Neptune. Although the Moon Kingdom does not encourage Caste System, there are still of those who does. That's why for people like them who live on the excess parts of the main planets there has been a subtle prejudice. As far as I've read in the Golden Kingdom Archives they are beings mostly of dark features and have just adequate power. This is why they are known to pursue planetary and moon people in order to regain more power and improve their status."

"That is totally absurd!" uttered Nephrite. "And here we thought other beings looked down on earth."

Minako pulled her head away from Kunzite's chest and started to draw circles on the sand using her fingers, "Well, we can't do something about that could we? We fight for equality and we will do so until the end, but even if we do that, we can't be sure that everyone will feel the same as we do."

The four girls nodded in agreement when Usagi started to yawn, which she tried to suppress behind her palm.

The girls giggled. The guys chuckled.

"I think these calls for the end of the day!" Mamoru suggested. "We still have a long day tomorrow and we surely don't want to spoil our vacation right?"

"Right!" they said in unison as they stood up to go in their respective rooms.

"Mamoru!" called Nephrite. "Makoto and I will go to the trailer to check for supplies. We'll just come in later."

Mamoru looked at the auburn headed pair who is now attached to each other with Nephrite's arms on Makoto's waist. He sighed and wondered when he'll be able to do that with his Usako again.

"Sure!" he said. "Just don't stay up late."

* * *

  
The morning sun shines brightly once again. Makoto and Nephrite made their way into the nearest supermarket to buy some vegetables for their meals.

On their way, they can't help but notice the eyes that are following them. It's as if people think they are from another planet or something.

"Is it just me or what?" Makoto whispered on Nephrite's ears.

He just squeezed her hand and said, "It's not just you. I guess it's just their first time to see such tall and beautiful couple!" Pride is too much evident in his voice.

Makoto laughed heartily, "yeah, yeah, yeah!"

They strode on the sidewalk looking and laughing at some things and people along the way when Makoto suddenly stopped, clutching at her pocket. She froze. After that, she began to rummage her mini bag; then, her paled face turn to look at Nephrite.

He's reddish-brown eyes looked at her green ones. He knew in an instant that something is wrong.

"What is it dear?"

Makoto smiled nervously on him and spoke softly, "Ikindaleftthewalletatthehouse. Imreallysorry!"

It took him about another 5 seconds for the words to sink in. Then he looked at her face, on which he's sure, trying to express something more than just leaving the wallet behind.

"Alright. Alright. I'll go get it!" he said in a defeated tone. "Just go on and we'll just meet at the store, okay?"

"Yay!" exclaimed Makoto as she gave in a soft kiss on his lips as a reward. "Thanks!"

He just smirked and turned on his back, speaking loudly "You know I can't say no when you do that!"

Makoto watched his figure grow more and more distant, "I know!" she shouted back before heading towards the supermarket.

After another five minutes of walking, she ended up at the supermarket. She pulled a cart and made her way to the foods section. She'll choose vegetables later when Nephrite comes back. She looked at the snacks and frowned at the pile of Junk foods. She turned to the cookies and decided to settle for those brands she knew and liked.

There are almost no people as she gaze around; probably it's too early to shop at 7 in the morning in the beach after all. She turned to go to the beverages section and saw the last bottle of peach drink. She held out the fridge to get it but a large hand took the door holding her hand underneath.

She looked sideways to reveal the owner of that large hand and saw a man of about 3 inches taller than her. His violet orb of eyes wandered on her face. She looked a little up and saw that his hair has the same color of his eyes, maybe a little darker, short and messy and had his back and sides cut slightly shorter than his top section. Its textured layers were also cut through his top section to achieve a certain funky look.

"Excuse me?" she said gesturing at her hand.

He removed his hands from her but his eyes never leaving her face.

Makoto saw the glint in his eyes. She doesn't know if she should be scared or angry at this man's obvious attention but before she could speak, his cold voice began to ring in the air.

"You're as beautiful as always." He said.

She's totally confused now. _Is it just a pick up line or do I really know him? Strangely, he looks familiar._ _Certainly, he's not an old senpai…_

"Do I know you from somewhere?" she asked.

"I believe so." His hand started to caress her cheek. "Actually, I'm here to take you with me." His other hand grabbed her arm.

Makoto was startled. This man is strong. Probably, he's almost as strong as Nephrite or more…

"Ah… you see," she tried hard to take back her arms but to no avail. "I have a boyfriend and I can't entertain you."

She saw the twitch in his eyes when she said those words. "That's why I'm taking you. That man is no match for you my princess."

Okay. Now she's aggravated. She was about to shout when she heard her name from behind.

"Mako-chan!" a shout came from Usagi as she run on her aid. "Who is that guy? Do you know him?"

The violet-haired guy looked at the blonde and tittered, "Yes, she does and I'm taking her."

"No!" with all her might Makoto took her arms away from him and step backwards. "What do you want?" anger flushing her face.

"I already told you. I'm here to take you with me."

"You're not taking her anywhere!" shouted Usagi. She threw a can of pineapple juice at him which he dodged easily.

And before she could throw another can, a glow of Indigo light covered the place. A tall, over-masculine came out of nowhere. He's wearing battle armor and holds a sword.

"This is Achilles, our mightiest soldier. Deal with the blonde, I'll take my princess." He commanded.

Makoto instinctively shove Usagi on her back, protecting her from the stranger. But before she could make another move, the violet-haired guy grabbed her again, imprisoning her within his body firmly.

"Usagi!" she shouted as Usagi tried to dodge the sword of Achilles, knocking out the stall of mineral water.

Makoto tried to fight her way out from his grasp but she could not. He's just too strong for her. "Who are you? Why? Why!" her voice hoarse out of screaming.

"I'm your very own Asbolus, my princess. I cannot believe you don't remember me anymore. For all the days I've lived I've never forgotten you." His voice turned rather dangerous. "Those Terrans must have done something to you! I knew it!"

Before Makoto could answer she heard a loud bang. Sound of crushing and glass breaking came into the air.

"Arrggghhhhhhhh!" she heard Usagi screamed in pain, she tried to escaped again to tend to her princess but his arms just became stronger against her.

_I cannot continue like this! I have to save Usagi!_ She remembered the training they have done for a few months. _I think I can do this now._ And she gathered all her energy within her mind.

Makoto called for her celestial crystal, the one that they, the princesses have inherited from their ascendants. _Jupiter, my very own planet… I am your princess. Hear me. Lend me your power. Help me destroy the evil and protect those who defend this world!_

A strong green light came from above tracing from outside the earth's atmosphere. Asbolus hands were shot by lightning, loosening Makoto from his grasp.

The strong light surrounded her. A very strong power surged within. Then, her appearance slowly changed. Her Dark auburn hair turned into a strong green and her red sleeveless and above the knee skirt turned into a beautiful gown of emerald. The dress reaches the ground with its flares immediately outwards when it reaches her hips. The sides of it has a long slit, exposing her long and flawless legs. There are two fresh rose on each sides of her curves. She also has the same kind of choker as Mercury, only that hers was green.

A strong blast of leaves came from her and it ripped parts of Asbolus' skin. Blood came running on his face, arms and legs from wounds. He almost stumbled but regains his balance at once. He stood, looking at her, his previous passion on those eyes are now full with anger and thirst for revenge.

"Achilles!" He shouted. "Take the Princess back and kill the spare!" with that he vanished out of sight.

"Noooooooo!" screeched Princess Jupiter as she shoots another blast to Asbolus before he disappeared. She turned to the muscled man and discharged a strong lightning and thunder.

Achilles just shuddered a little but wasn't even injured. Any means seems to have no power against him. He was about to slash a beaten Usagi when a man in black tuxedo and mask came and picked her up so fast.

"If he's really Achilles, the servant of a centaur, then that's his only weakness…" Tuxedo Mask wondered aloud for the other two to hear. "Nephrite take the heel!" he shouted.

Out of nowhere, the North American Heavenly King came and threw his sword into Achilles' heel. Then and there his body shuddered involuntarily like some epileptic attack and turned into smoke, his spirit run into the air.

Nephrite looked above at his gorgeous princess and he widened his arms calling her to him. She did not hesitate. She instantly felt his arms around her despite of the fabric of her gown. He's warmth comforting her very being. She turned to look where her princess have gone. Worry started to fill her face again.

Nephrite caressed her cheek, "She'll be fine. Prince Endymion took her to refuge."

She just nodded and squeezed more of herself into him. Her arms climbed into his neck.

"You're killing me…" he muttered, his face now a bit whitish.

"Oh! I'm sorry! I didn't realize I was using too much force…" she said as she jumped out of his arms.

He chuckled and grabbed her again onto him. He looked at her adorable face. His eyes full of love and apology for not being there at once. If only he stopped by first before helping Mamoru find Usagi who had gone out of the house since dawn. He bent down and kissed her.

"I'm sorry. I was late." He said before deepening the kiss. His hand traveled at the back of her hair pulling her closer, relishing her freshness, her very being. He felt electricity running throughout his body. Apparently, he could not believe that it's something he actually enjoyed. He refused to pull back until they heard the scream of the shopkeeper and the noises from outside the store.

"I think we should stop before I fry everything in here." She said as they notice all the sparks of lightning and thunder guarding around them during their whole interlude.

He smiled. "I never knew its so sweet being electrocuted!"

Jupiter pinched him on the side before closing her eyes again. In one beam of a light everything seemed to come back into place. All the broken glasses and ruined stalls have been restored. With another ray of green she turned back into her regular clothes and gave him her biggest grin.

"I supposed we can go find some vegetables now?" she asked as she pulled him out of there before the keeper and outsiders find them. "And we'll talk about electrocution later…"

* * *

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Thanks for the reviews everyone…and for those who liked it I'll try to keep doing my best…**_

_**UsaMamo4eva**__**- thanks for that! Well… I kind of realized that too… but when I started to write and the imagination goes through me I get so excited. It's so overwhelming that I don't want to go through and through it all again because I'm afraid that I'll loose interest… and that would be the end of me! LOL**_

* * *


	6. Chapter 6: Play with Fire

Definition of Terms (for those who doesn't know yet)

_Hime_ – Princess

_Baka­_ – Stupid/ Moron

_Miko ­_- Priestess

* * *

CHAPTER 6: PLAY WITH FIRE

* * *

Warmth covered the whole of Usagi. Just moments ago she fainted due to lack of blood that kept rushing from her head. When that muscled man kept on attacking her with sword, a stall of canned soft drinks fell on her… causing her to fall on broken fridge glass door pieces. She opened her eyes slowly, still not used to excessive light. She raised her right hand trying to gasp an assurance that she's still a living being.

Mamoru's eyes are full of worry and regret. If only he could turn back the time and stop being so childish, getting jealous of a younger guy who happened to more than appreciate the noticeable beauty of his Usako. He knew it was not her fault. He knew that she had no control on what other people will think nor feel about her neither, but he wished she could at least not let any people, especially guys, make a move.

He continued his soul-searching while trying to heal his love with all his might until he saw Usagi raised her hand. He grabbed it with his free one and watched as she fully opened her glittery blue eyes directly towards him.

He carried her hands and pressed her palm on his cheek. The wounds on her head seemed to be completely healed. He carefully pulled her into his chest and made her surrender in a possessive embrace.

"Aren't you angry anymore?" she innocently asked under his chin.

She pulled away to look at his face once again. She can see flood of emotions within his midnight blue eyes and she can't help but reach his lips and take it with a blissful kiss.

"I'm sorry." She said afterwards. "Whatever it is that really pissed you off, I'm sorry."

His heart almost broke when he saw her tears on the verge of falling. She really is pure.

"Don't cry Usako, whatever it is…it's not your fault—" he paused, thinking whether he should tell the truth and wait for her reassurance or stay quiet, feeding his pride. "Well— honestly, it is your fault."

Usagi's face became panic-stricken; he was never this direct to her before. And even if he was able to tell her faults, it was completely a different issue now because she was sure she had been a very good girl.

Mamoru saw the confusion in her face. He pulled her in once again, this time he made sure that there's no way she could heave away from him.

"It is your entire fault!" he sighed. "Because you're just damn beautiful far beyond what you can imagine you are. You make people look at you, like you and love you without doing anything. You're so kind-hearted that it pisses me off because people are taking advantage of that to be near you. I am— I am—"

Usagi's eyes widened, "You're jealous?"

Mamoru blushed. He blushed like he had never blushed ever before. Yes he is jealous, like hell. And he's not going to let her see it. He felt her smile on his chest and he knew, this time she has won over him.

He took her face away from him and cupped it with both of his palms. "Why do you always have to state the obvious?" he whispered in her ears as he pushed her back to the sheets.

* * *

The ride home has been smooth and full of laughter. Love is definitely in the air as each of the couples cuddled with each other. All had gotten over the latest attack on Makoto. They planned to talk about it after peacefully returning home and having a good night sleep on a comfortable bed.

"This stairs never failed to exhaust me!" panted Jadeite as he reached the last step. He decided to take Rei home, still worried about her safety.

"And I told you that I'll be fine by myself!" Rei stubbornly answered. "Honestly, if you're always tired then why do you still visit me almost everyday?" she said, already knowing what he would answer.

Jadeite moaned as he reached for Rei, pulling her inside the temple.

"It's chilly out here," he said. "You should change into something thicker or you'll catch a cold."

Instead of doing as he said, the brunette stopped from walking and slid her way onto the temple floor. She sat there watching the Sakura trees on their yard shimmering under the moonlight. Jadeite, defeated once again, sat beside her reaching his arms above her shoulder as he cradle her head on his chest.

"Ami and Makoto's power seemed to flourish beyond expectation." He whispered as his hand stroked her hair.

"I wonder if we should tell them," she answered back, grasping for his free hand.

"Maybe we should… but didn't the Holy Fire tell you to refrain from doing so until the right time?" he murmured on her ears. "Besides, I think we did a great job on fulfilling our mission as it is!" he chuckled.

Rei joined in his laughter, "Yeah. It was such a hard thing with Kunzite and Zoicite though… I'm glad they've gotten together with Ami and Minako. I just wonder when the RIGHT TIME is…"

Jadeite turned so that he can see her eyes. "You're getting worried aren't you?" she nodded. "Don't be. You're stronger than you've ever been in the Silver Millennium. Nothing can strike you down now."

Rei raised her head a little and rewarded him a kiss. "Do you remember how we've gotten together?"

Jadeite tittered, "How could I forget? That's a rather hopeful day for me— that's the first time you set your beautiful eyes only for me… not to mention I almost got burned into crisps!"

* * *

One year ago…

"Show yourself!" shouted Rei. She couldn't forgive anyone who disturbs her meditation and she made that very clear with her grandfather and Youchiro.

A familiar tall figure came from the doors; a guy with a short blonde hair and hypnotic blue-grey eyes. His body's perfect visible in his sleeve less t-shirt of double stitched shoulder seam and neck collar and armhole in Lycra, partnered by an ordinary blue pants.

"I'm sorry for intruding your moment of peace Rei-hime," his voice, cooling.

Rei stood up to face the man, "I presume that your skills are declining, Jadeite… for a tactician like you to be easily felt by me." Somewhere she believed that she saw a bit of sparkle in his blue-grey orbs as she mentioned his name.

"And as a priestess as you are, I believe that you already know why I am here." He suggested as he took a step inside.

"I may be a priestess but I don't know everything." She said as she went to the table and poured some green tea. "If you wish to tell me something, you better speak."

She can feel that his eyes were following her every move. And she knew very well what his intentions are for being there, even without consulting the fire.

Jadeite held her hand as it pours some more tea on a cup. He reached up to her searching for whatever feelings she has inside those burning reddish eyes. 

He opened his mouth as his quivering voice floated in the air "I knew I'm anything but trustworthy and I tried to kill everyone of you before, so you probably hate me and want me gone bu—"

Rei put the teapot down on the table and placed her other hand on top of his, "It may be your lack of power, knowledge and strength that allowed Metallia and Beryl to take control over you but hurting us was not your fault," Her voice so kind, unlike her usual tone. "They were using your body that's why you could do such a thing. The others may be feeling awkward with your presence in the meantime, but believe me when I say that they do understand."

Jadeite felt extreme relief in her encouraging words. He doesn't know why, but there is something really special about this priestess in front of him. The moment he saw a glimpse of her in the Silver Millennium and the moment he faced her under the Dark Kingdom, he felt the same thing.

"You're weird." He unconsciously uttered.

"I'm what?" Rei's black eyebrow rose, "If there is someone who's weird, it's definitely you!"

He cannot contain the smile out of gratitude, taking her words as a challenge. "And why is that Hime?"

Her striking face is now red with his provocations, "Because you've been looking at me, always following me everyday!"

"You make me sound like a stalker." He smirked as she took away her hands from him. "Well, it can't be help since I REALLY has been following you around."

"What do you want?" she asked again.

He looked directly in her eyes as if trying to come up with something no words can explain. "You."

She stepped backwards, out of the place of the Holy Fire's dwelling. She was not afraid of him. She was just scared because she doesn't know how to react when he finally confesses his feelings.

"Please don't run away," His voice begging. "I was given this chance to finally do the things that I've hoped for. Please don't take it away from me."

Rei stopped striding. She looked at this man in front of her and wished that she did not ask for him to come out in the first place. But now it is too late. She must face the consequences.

The uncomfortable atmosphere has been broken by the sudden outburst of the Holy fire. The raven haired maiden and the blonde knight turned to it in surprise. It continued to shoot fire everywhere inside the room, a huge ball of it directed towards the priestess.

"Watch out!" shouted Jadeite as he pushed her down.

They fell flat on the ground. "Ouch! You baka!"

More fire came rushing into them but Jadeite covered Rei with his broad back, his face full of grimace as each touched his flesh.

Rei tried to push him away but he didn't even budge, "What are you doing! Stay away! Get off! You're going to burn out!" she started to scream in hysterics. The fits of fire suddenly diminished as fast as it appeared.

"I'm fine." He said with one eye half closed. He's hands immediately run through her face and her arms. "Are you hurt?" His eyes are scanning her body with any possible injuries.

She looked stunned as he did his inspection of her and as he showed deep fright about the possibility of her getting hurt. She's not hurt but the thought of his protectiveness made her want to cry.

"Hey! What's wrong?" he asked hastily as she embraced him tightly. He felt her tears running on his chest.

She shook her head. "Just stay like this." She commanded.

Another explosion of fire caught their attention, but this time it's not offensive. Its flame slowly turning into blue and images appear at its center. 

Five striking figures appeared, each with dark heads and eyes of black, blue, brown and violet and hovering over the earth. Kneeling around them are several strong looking people. Some of which they are sure they've read on mythology books. The five men were looking in a magical mirror and there they saw the nine sailor soldiers while fighting with Galaxia.

The images on fire changed into something new, all of the four inner planet soldiers are now on grasp of each of the four men, while the one left of them are watching from afar holding the moon princess. They were forced to wear tiaras and their gown matched on the color of each of their captors. The color of life and happiness in their eyes are gone, it's as if that the only thing living on them were their bodies. They all stood on a gloomy castle and below them plunked all the people of the earth, wasted. All of them are living in a crazy ecstasy; none remembers what the true value of life is, like in a trance. Alcohol, drug, violence, and guilty pleasure: that's all that there is.

Jadeite pulled Rei tighter as the horrible revelation showed it's self to them.

"Is that for real?" he asked. His voice is full of uncertainty and all the hair on his body seemed to rise in terror. "Is that what's in the future?"

Rei looked at him, confused. The fire has never been like this before. It never showed anything invaluable either. If it was the case, then it is definitely a warning for all of them.

Rei stood up, still holding on Jadeite's hands, as they walk nearer the fire. "This is a warning I suppose." She said directing to him. "Great fire, if this is really what lies ahead and the rise of Crystal Tokyo is at stake, please… please enlighten us what to do in order to hold on the better future we've been fighting for."

Jadeite followed Rei's lead as she went nearer the fire and as she slowly knelt and closed her eyes in prayer. Whatever it is that they saw, it was not good and he shall not let it happen with all of the power he's got.

After almost a minute of concentration, the fire burst into blue flames once more. This time it revealed figure of five gentlemen that they truly know of. The prince of the earth with his Shitennou stands straight. All were wearing their golden kingdom uniforms. A sign of nobility was within them as their respective gem visibly attached on their jacket of white with gold piping and a high collar. The only difference with capes are a dark brown color and are lined on the inside with midnight blue for the Heavenly Kings while the Prince has a lavender one, the color of Royalty.

"That's us!" exclaimed Jadeite. "So, we are the ones who are supposed to defeat the enemy?"

A warm red light abruptly covered the still meditating brunette. Her shining black hair slowly changed into bright red and her miko clothes transformed into a beautiful crimson gown with a pink fabric down the bodice that continues down the dress. The straps were connected by a red gem and her neck is covered by a thin red choker.

She slowly opened her eyes. "We are in deep danger and the enemy is yet to reveal itself. We have to start training for the future to insure the rise of Crystal Tokyo." She held his hands as he was enveloped by the same red light. "We need your protection, each and all of you. We must find the asteroids of your respective jewels; do the ritual of blood concurrently at its joint arrival and bore the future full of Crystals. Reveal of this to no one until the right time comes."

* * *

"You have been busy since then and it's really annoying. Sometimes I get jealous of your trainings because you spend a lot more time with it, not even giving me a single phone call during breaks or throwing a single glance at me when I visit." Jadeite pouted.

"But if we were not warned back then, it would take us so long to get together right?" her fingers circling his chest.

He sighed. "You're right. At least now I've done a lot of research and we have gotten them together for the better. The only thing left is to wait for the arrival of the asteroids."

"You've planned about this well haven't you?" she jerked away from him a little.

He smiled at her warmly. "Well, I'm the tactician after all. Let the rest of research to Zoisite and hard labor to Nephrite." They laughed together. It's something that they haven't done for a long time.

"So you'll stay for tonight?" she asked with anticipation. "I'm sure grandpa won't bother at all. You seemed to catch his affection. You, sly being!" she accused. 

Actually, she's more than happy when her grandfather took in Jadeite as his own grandson. He even let him stay whenever he pleases (_which is practically living there until Kunzite forces him to come back home and stop bothering the princesses' trainings) _and thought him few things about the temple and its principles. Not even his father can say anything to put down this cunning guy beside her.

"Hey!" He tried to capture her arms as she poked him everywhere she could get her hands on. "It's not my fault that I'm born full of charm you know!"

* * *

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Here's the fifth chapter…It's kind of sofe though, i think they deserve some break after few attacks, you know! Anyway, i'll be waiting for you reviews!**_

_**Oh! I'll be having my country side tour this March 23 to 27 so I'm not sure if I'll be updating before or after that time… I'll try my best! **_

* * *


	7. Chapter 7: Mystery of the Asteroids

Definition of Terms (for those who doesn't know yet)

_Ginzuishou_ – Silver Crystal

_Kinzuishou_– Golden Crystal

_Mata ne _– Let's see each other again!

* * *

CHAPTER 7: MYSTERY OF THE ASTEROIDS

* * *

"Why are we doing this again?" asked Zoisite for the third time, this time winning a smack on his head by Jadeite.

"Just continue walking!" the short haired blonde hissed.

They are now striding along the heart of the earth to where their former Golden Kingdom stood. The surroundings are almost the same as before only that it's so deserted by the kingdom people if it were not only to the presence of its guardian and the two servant maidens.

Elysion is a land that exists somewhere beneath the surface of the Earth, a dimension that can only be accessed by the earth's royalties, their servants and soldiers, and their authorized visitors. This underground palace land is luxuriant with forests and lakes. The dimensional sun now shines brightly down on them.

Kunzite raised his silver eyebrow and looked questioningly at his comrade. "Is there anything that you hadn't told us about Jadeite?"

He simply shook his head, "Nothing that is of importance in the mean time."

They stopped in their pace as a familiar face came into view. A man who stood much likely as tall as Zoisite came, his hair as white as snow, his eyes is that of a shining gold. He has some diamond earrings on both of his ears and he wears his traditional guardian outfit of white and gems. He bowed in the sight of Endymion.

"My prince," he said in his most polite and gentle voice. "It's a pleasure to have you here once again."

"Rise up Helios." Endymion commanded. "We are here to seek your help."

Helios looked at his face as he stood up and nodded as greetings to the Shitennou beside him. "In what way might that be?"

"I wish to know all about the Mystery of the Asteroids."

* * *

"What are you up to Rei?" asked Usagi as she sipped in her Strawberry Milkshake.

It's been a month and a half since the last attack on Makoto but Rei insisted that they hasten their training periods. They have been very busy and now it's even worse because her rave-haired friend and her blonde boyfriend suggested investigating another bizarre subject that they don't even know where they got at all. That meant less time spending with Mamoru.

"We don't even know if this Mystery of Asteroids would do us any good." She continued to pout.

Makoto flipped her cooking book and turned to look at Rei in the face, "You had another odd dream didn't you?"

Rei simply nodded.

"And has this anything to do with the recent attacks?" added Ami.

She nodded again, not sure if she should tell them everything from the start or just the dreams she had. Actually, she's getting a bit worried about this whole thing. The princess in her just made contact with the fire last week and continued to invade her dreams thereafter, where she saw all five of them talking to Queen Serenity.

_All of them were gathered around the Queen beside the Sea f Serenity, chatting about lots of things, mostly about growing up._

"_You mean that aside from the Silver Crystal there are also other immense sources of power that could awaken Kingdoms and destroy evil?" Princess Serenity asked as her mother whose stroking her hair as she lay on her lap._

_The four other planetary princesses looked at their Queen in anticipation. "Yes, there is. But some says that it is old magic, which is almost as old as the galaxy. Some says it's a myth, some says it's a legend… but as I can feel it is more of a prophecy."_

"_A prophecy?" the blue-haired princess asked._

_She waggled her head in agreement. "It was said that when the solar system alliance had come up with a grave danger, all of its destined rulers shall appear."_

"_You mean the outer and the inner princesses combined?" this time it was Jupiter who inquired, becoming more and more interested._

"_Yes. It'll be the time when all other kingdoms have already fallen and had gone powerless. However, before they get to help and renew their realm, a hidden clout shall take over and use any means to separate the princesses. The only way to overpower the enemy is through performing the ritual of the Mystery of the Asteroids."_

"_Ritual?" Rei asked._

"How could you wake up in the most crucial moment Rei!" her four friends said in unison.

"Well, I can't control that could I?" she snubbed at them.

All of them continued bickering at each other until Minako suddenly fell silent. Her sweet rosy cheeks swiftly became pale.

Ami, who had gone busy with her pre-med books, was the only one to notice this.

"Did you hear that?" she asked Ami. Her eyes started to wander around Crown Arcade as if she's searching for something.

"What is it?" Ami asked back, putting her books down at the table. She noticed that Minako's face looked a bit paler. "Okay, you're freaking me out…"

Minako saw the worry and fright in Ami's face and so she forced a smile on her rosy lips.

"It's nothing. It's probably just a soft wind…" Ami didn't look convinced. "I thought I heard Kunz voice somewhere." She lied.

Rei heard Minako and she just can't help but comment, "Honestly, since the two of you got together it seems that you never parted from each other!"

Makoto laughed. "Yeah, so much for the stoic and quiet type Kunzite!"

Usagi giggled with Rei and Makoto. "Their so into each other, the ants are going to eat them!"

Minako blushed.

Ami shook her head at her friends. "You're the ones to speak! You're all the same you know!" she bellowed trying to shut her friends up before they get the attention of all the people around.

Minako stiffened yet again. This time she was so sure she heard something because she heard it twice. Someone's calling her; it is a deep masculine voice that urges her to find him. She stood up, looking at her friends.

The three giggling girls impeded as they saw their friend stood up.

"Hey! We're just joking Mina-chan." Makoto said in her most apologetic tone.

"No…" Minako replied. "I remembered I have to go somewhere." She grabbed her bag and took off, waving at her friends. "See you later!"

"Oh my! You think she's mad at us?" asked Usagi.

Ami started to scan her book once again. "No. I think she REALLY had something to do… the very reason that she's not herself today."

* * *

Minako walked out of the arcade and into the park. It seemed to be deserted at this time of the day, which is a bit suspicious considering that its weekend and it's almost the time for an afternoon snack, a perfect time for a picnic.

She inhaled the fresh air around her. Something felt strange and she's somewhat anxious that someday soon they might not be able to have the same clean atmosphere. She could sense the danger and its freaking the hell out of her.

She sat at the green grass and slowly stroked her golden locks out of possible tangles. If only Kunzite was with her… He would be the one caressing her hair while blowing away all of her worries. It's only been a month and a half since they've gotten together and he's been nothing but sweet.

He's always busy with his work but he never forgot to check on her from time to time. Even if he's giving a poker-face to everyone, it's only just because of his rank in the Shitennou plus the fact that he's such a shy boy inside. He had only gone to Elysion this morning and she's already missing his jasmine scent. She misses his silver shoulder length hair that felt so soft in her hands. She misses his green gaze that seemed to see her very soul.

She could still remember the look on his unmerciful silvery-grey eyes when he was still under the Dark Kingdom and she was glad that the only proof of his unwilling betrayal has been turned back into its original color of green. Sometimes Kunzite would question her why she loved kissing and caressing his eyes, which she only answered with a kiss on his lips.

She smiled. He promised he would return as soon as possible and she trusts him now more than ever. She stood up and decided to go straight home where she could do her part of the research about the Asteroids and its mystery. She turned around, only to bump into a firmly muscled chest that seemed to be watching her the whole time.

She raised her head to see a very handsome man of about 5'11 in height or something. His amazingly black eyes piercing Minako with a strange feeling she couldn't explain. His hair of ebony black, jagged and thinned layers have been cut throughout his hair to add movement and side swept bangs have been added to create a messy effect.

"Venus-hime." He uttered with the very same voice that she heard awhile ago in the Crown Arcade.

"Who are you?" she asked as she distanced herself from the man. "Wait— what did you just call me?"

The man sighed and looked at almost every contour of her face with something like heat that even she could feel.

"You do not even remember my face?" he murmured in her ear as he leaned a little. "Well, I will not hold it against you. You were sent here by the Queen and we haven't seen each other for more or less millennia ago."

He started to touch her face, tracing from her jaw line to her cheeks and back. Minako slapped his hands away. His eyes swiftly became dimmer than it already is and she can sense the anger that he was trying to suppress.

"What I cannot understand is that how you could remember that insolent Terran while you cannot even recognize my voice!" he roared.

Minako flinched. She wasn't sure why but she feels like this man cared for her yet she couldn't trust him.

"Let me remind you then!" he said gently when he saw the terrified look in her eyes. He hoisted a finger in her forehead and as she blinked she noticed that she was in a different place. She was taken aback when she saw herself in her sailor soldier uniform standing on the STILL beautiful and whole Moon Kingdom.

"_You sneaked to earth again on your own!" Venus called out to the young Princess Serenity as she walked out of the portal._

"_You would never understand me because you've never fallen in love!" she cried before she run away in sight._

"_I understand. I really do…" She said. Her eyes full of sadness as she took a glance at the visibly large green planet on a familiar silver figure._

"_My princess, you know better than that." A mist voice came from her behind. The man's hair and eyes are as dark black as a moonless night._

"_Chiron, this place is out of bounds. Only members of the royal families are allowed to come in here." She said in a regal manner._

_He walked into her and took her hands on his. "He is no match for you my lady."_

"_And you are?"_

"_No." he confessed. "But the likes of him cannot answer the love that you hold. He had his liege and he would never abandon it for you. I— even if I only rule a planetoid and I'm not a noble as you are— I will hold all I have to give you the happiness you have always wanted."_

_Venus looked at the man in front of her. She saw the sincerity in his eyes but she refused to carry on with it because she had a mission to carry._

"_I also have my liege and I'm bound to it until the last day of my life. I shall not submit myself to any man." She said as she walked away._

She saw a sudden jet of black light and she was back on the park. She looked at the man, already realizing who he was.

"Chiron?" her face confused of the memory she just saw.

He smiled at her bitterly, the curve it made on his face only made him sexier. "I was out of the Moon Kingdom when they attacked and all that was left are ashes of a fallen glory. I thought I would grow insane with the thought of loosing you."

"Then why are you here?" her voice trembling.

"The Queen brought you here in order to save you. But the realization that even those impudent Terrans, who almost killed you, were sent here too I cannot stand back. I searched for all possible ways to come to you. I and my troop searched the whole galaxy and if it wasn't for the spur of your power, we wouldn't be able to locate you among other Celestians."

"But how?" The next is a statement rather than a question. "You don't have the power and ability, right?"

He smirked. Minako wasn't sure if it was because he was insulted or because she was now interested to know more about him than she did many years ago.

"It was Dionysus. He helped us. He gave us longer life so that we could come to this place and see you." He explained.

Dionysus? She thought. I think I've heard that before…. Oh! Oh, wait! I remember--

She gasped in horror. "He's the royalty of the Andromeda galaxy who had gone astray isn't he?"

He was not affected by her revelation which only meant that he knew it perfectly. "It doesn't matter does it?" he cooed. "I'm here to take you and rule with you by my side as Master Dionysus free the people…"

"We are not prisoners! We are free people and we are happy!" she cut.

He laughed momentarily and kissed her passionately. Minako tried to push him but to no avail— he was so strong, too strong for her to push. She almost cried when she felt his tongue forcing her to open up to him. She wanted to puke on his taste on her lips. After half a minute of struggling, he pulled away.

"I will have you beside me…" he said in between breaths. "We will create a world with no pain… no hard work…. only pleasure and ecstasy. Just wait a little more my princess. When my master had regained all of his strength from the damned and lustful thoughts of the people of this planet, we will take over."

With that, he left as fast as lightning. Minako's tears silently run down her face.

* * *

Six men were busy working on several books in the wide Elysion Archive. Paintings of former rulers are on the walls as if looking at them, giving guidance and encouragement.

"I think I found it!" cried Helios as he brought a huge red book into the main table where the others sat.

"Here it is. The Mystery of the Asteroid." He started to read as he pointed at the bold title of the paragraph. The others left all of their respective books and surrounded him.

"What does it says?" Nephrite inquired as Zoisite readied his pen and journal, to jot down notes as a back up; just in case they forgot something that'll he'll read.

Helios took on a deep breath before he proceeded. "The Mystery of the Asteroids. It says that aside from the Kinzuishou and Ginzuishou, there is another way to acquire power. This, together with the two mentioned gems can awaken or destroy kingdoms and make a new world." He paused as he looked at the curious men around him.

"So, how do we have it?" Endymion muttered urging him to go on.

"It will only be possible if the four celestial monarchs, who guard the solar system ruler, find their match. The soul mate of theirs shall be bestowed of the ultimate power of the asteroids. First, they should wait for the arrival of the legendary four asteroids: Pallas, Juno, Vesta, and Ceres, which will pass earth simultaneously. As this phenomenon happens, the chosen planetary soul mates shall perform the Ritual of the Asteroid with the consent of the celestial monarchs. With this, they shall be powerful, yet their lives will be at stake…" He stopped again and inhaled some fresh air. There is something in this thing he's reading that makes him catch for breath.

Kunzite stood straight at Helios' pause. It is clearly referring to them, not unless the girls they love adore somebody else…which surely is the farthest thing from happening, he hoped. Whatever it is, he is willing to take it especially after he learned how Ami and Makoto were attacked. There is no way he'll let that happen to his Minako. And whatever it is, he's sure that the girls' attacks were just the beginning of something that will put a lot of innocents in danger.

He sighed at the thought and finally asked the Elysion guardian, "And how do we perform this ritual?"

**_AUTHOR'S NOTE: I have plans… I just hope my story goes according to it. If it does not I'll get really depress. If it does, I hope you'll love it and give me more encouraging reviews…_**

**_Yay! I can't wait to experience the Hundred Islands next week! Mata ne.  
_**


	8. Chapter 8: Zettai iya da

Definition of Terms (for those who doesn't know yet)

_Zettai Iya da _- I definitely won't!

_Yoroshiku Onengaishimasu – _Please take care of me!

* * *

CHAPTER 8: ZETTAI IYA DA

* * *

Motoki almost stripped over the arcade chair as he rushed to give Mina a glass of water. She came back after about an one hour and she hadn't stopped crying since then. They are all getting worried especially the girls. Ami and Usagi are now also crying trying to calm her down, as if they can feel what she felt even if they had no clue of her reasons. Makoto and Rei are just quietly patting her back and giving her tissue paper one at a time.

"Mina-chan," Usagi mumbled between sobs. "Please tell us what's wrong. You were not like this an hour ago."

Rei handed her another piece of tissue. "You'll have to tell us later anyway, you know—"

Minako sniffed aloud. _That bastard! I feel really disgusted!_

"Mina-chan," pleaded Ami, Motoki and Makoto in unison.

She looked at her friend and whispered in her sobs, "I remember everything now. That bastard! I saw one of those centaurs, girls!"

"Centaurs?" Motoki asked in confusion. _These girls are getting weirder and weirder. It's been a long time since I realized they are the sailor soldiers and they used our basement as a command center but I can't still get a grip of myself whenever they start to talk about these weird things…_

Motoki suddenly grasped. He put his fist on his mouth and blurted "Oh no! Don't tell me there's another threat! I sooooooo had enough last two years ago!"

The girls looked at each other and looked at him with sad eyes.

_I knew it! I just knew it!_ He imagined smacking his head with baseball bat for asking something and regretting that he ever heard the answer.

"You fought?" Makoto inquired. This time, she checked her from side to side to see any possible wound or injury.

"No!" she cried out loud again. Motoki is so glad that it's already dark outside and he had closed the arcade from customers. Minako is on hysterics!

"He told me that he and his friends are after us and that they have waited from the PAST just to find us again. They wanted us! And that damn bastard didn't hesitate to prove his point!" She started crying out loud again. Her crystal blue eyes are now blood-shot.

"He kissed you?!"

"Yes Ami, he did! Oh! What am I going to tell Kunzite!" she said panting.

The girls were shocked. They don't know just how to comfort her. Motoki felt his blood seemed to boil. They are like sisters to him and he had promised his FRIENDS that he would protect their girlfriends while they are out. It now seemed like he had failed.

"What is it that you wanted to tell me?" a deep, cool voice came by the doors.

Usagi, Rei and Makoto all dodged from their seats while Ami pulled some tissue paper and shoved it hard on Minako's tearful face.

"Nothing. Nothing." Makoto said in a tensed voice.

Usagi shook her head. Ami swallowed hard. Rei raised her eyebrow and started to plunge her shining black hair aside before blurting out loud.

"Well, if you considered Mina-chan getting assaulted by one of the enemy, telling her that he'll get her--- well us in general, together with his allies, and finally kissing her like there's no tomorrow," Rei saw Minako opened her lips to speak. "Oh no you don't tell me that it wasn't like that because I'm dead sure you won't be crying like that if that wasn't the case…" Rei turned and looked at the five confused looking newcomers. "If that can be considered nothing, then NOTHING HAS HAPPENED!" 

The long haired blonde wept out loud again, this time covering her face with her palms. Kunzite's fast reflexes made him come to her side in a flash. He comforted her with a tight embrace and a gentle kiss on the forehead.

* * *

Nephrite reached out a glass of red wine into his beloved Makoto as she lay down the couch beside the glass window of her apartment. She was really worried about what happened to Minako and she couldn't believe that their sturdy leader could be assaulted just like that.

Yes she is blonde and sexy and beautiful and annoyingly cheerful at times but she is STRONG beyond words. She had proven herself to be a great leader one time too many. Something must have gone wrong or worse yet— the enemies were just too STRONG.

She was so deep in her thoughts that she barely heard what the handsome auburn-haired man just said… apparently it brought her back into her right senses.

"What?!"

Nephrite smiled at her reaction. He knew she would react this way. "Our enemy is too strong. Minako said that they are backed up by the infamous Dionysus right? The only way to defeat them is to gain the power of the asteroids."

"And to attain that, we have to do THAT sort of thing?!" Her green eyes twitched.

He simply grinned. "It's not a big deal you know. We have done more than that!"

Her fair skin turned into crimson, "Well, I guess…but just a kiss on your chest— on your heart. Isn't that a bit too easy?"

"Of course it's not that easy," he mumbled. "We have to do this the exact time the asteroids pass the earth."

"Well that does present a problem."

"Not really. We have Zoisite and Ami you know?!" he said with pride.

"Oh!" was all the she could say. "But there is more isn't it?" looking suspiciously at him.

"I'll tell you but you have to promise first that you'll do it no matter what… in order to protect everyone." His voice suddenly changed from cheery to extremely serious.

* * *

"No way!" Rei screeched hovered the temple as she stride her way into the garden away from her blonde boyfriend. "I'll definitely not do that!"

"But you promised!" he said, slightly exasperated. "There's no other way." He tried to count to ten to calm down. It is definitely not the right time to fight with each other.

"But you'll be at risked!" her reddish eyes forming tears.

Jadeite was taken aback. He never wanted to be the reason for her tears. He glided his way to her. His hand took away her tears while the other pulled her so that he rested her forehead in his.

"You don't have to worry," his voice was ever so consoling. "Once we did that our soul will be connected until death. We will feel each other just like Endymion and Serenity. I will be able to protect you more."

"But it may also cost your death…" she blubbered.

He shook his head. "No. I will only die if the asteroid's sign on my chest shall be kissed by another woman." He brushed his lips on hers lightly. "And the hell will I allow that to happen."

Rei stared at his blue-grey eyes. She can see his sincerity. She's torn in her aim to protect the world and protecting the man that she loves. Well he did have a point. As long as he's loyal to her then he'll have no problem… but what if he was forced by some stupid girl pawned by the enemy? Then what shall she do?

* * *

"Just think about it, please." Minako have never heard him plead this way before. She saw the fear and rage in his eyes when he learned what happened to her last night. And somehow she's sure that he won't stop until she says yes. After all, the ritual won't be successful if the princesses did not do it willingly.

"I can't let you experience that again." He bowed his head a little to kiss the tip of his noise. "You just have to trust me and surrender to me just this once."

She raised her head and gently spoke, "But what will be after that?"

"We will defeat them, stop their plan of taking over earth and keep you girls by our side."

"I'll do it." She finally surrendered. If there's no other way, then why not take the risk?

He stood up from the sofa and picked her. His strong arms are holding her firmly in her waist as he hoisted her up in the air. Minako giggled like a child being played with in the air. He put her down and pulled her into his chest.

"We'll be together until the end of Crystal Tokyo… no, even beyond that." He breathed in her ear, causing her to giggle again.

"I don't think so—" a voice bawled.

The couple was startled. Kunzite immediately shielded his self over Minako as he looked around for the source of the voice. Minako just trembled as she remembered the very same one owned by her assailant yesterday.

"It's him!" she whispered to Kunzite.

"I should have waited for the day we'll be together. I'll just be contented on watching you from above but now that you planned against me I cannot wait anymore. I'll have you now!"

A strong black light covered over her and she just disappeared out of the sight. Kunzite got his cellular phone at once and dialed his colleagues' number for help.

* * *

Ami watched Zoisite as he looked at his telescope for the third time. He's been really working hard and it breaks her heart that she couldn't be of any help.

"I know what you're thinking…" Zoisite muttered as he walked from his place to sit beside to her. "Being here is more then enough."

"Thanks. You're always thinking of me." She gave him her sweetest smile. "The asteroids will pass here tonight. Do you think it'll work out right?"

"I supposed the others have convinced the girls by this time." He looked at the clock. "We still have about four hours though so we shouldn't worry much."

She moved her head from side to side, trying to review what will happen next. "We will perform the ritual, then head straight to their hideout and defeat them… is that right?"

He nodded, smiling at her in return. "Yup! You've done a great job in finding them."

She winked at him as she stood up and head towards their house kitchen. "Well, it's not everyday that you find a centaur planetoid suddenly appearing between earth and moon is it? Last time I checked it should be between Jupiter and Neptune."

He sighed. "I just hope it really does work out fine. I still want to celebrate your 19th birthday with you this September."

She snickered. "Usagi's birthday will come first."

"Well she'll have more attention than she wanted from Mamoru now wouldn't she? Since he came back two years ago, he's been showing her how deeply sorry he was for not being so much of a help."

Their laughter filled the air until the sound of his phone brought them back to reality. He picked it up and suddenly his face became pale.

"We'll be there at once."

* * *

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE: It's quite short but the next chapter will be an exhausting one. Just wait until I come back to my computer. I got this 'chest kiss' thing from Meru Puri… another manga I have read and I thought it was really cool!**_

_**Ahihi--- If I were them I won't think twice….But you just couldn't blame them could you?—to take such risks… I just hope they were not Shitennou… If they were Gotennou (Five heavenly kings) then I could have the fifth one as my boyfriend… LOL**_

_**I'll wait for your review guys. I'm really sad… review rates are getting down… Am I really sucking at this? Well I hope not because I have a lot in store… Help me reach my 100**__**th**__** count.**_

_**Yoroshiku Onengaishimasu! 

* * *

**_


	9. Chapter 9: When the Asteroids Soar

Definition of Terms (for those who doesn't know yet)

_Fuku – _clothes

_Ni-chan­_ – a childish way to call an elder brother

* * *

CHAPTER 9: WHEN THE ASTEROIDS SOAR

* * *

Flash of various bright lights took off the night sky of Tokyo as it passed from building to buildings. Their steps were careful but lighting fast. In the lead were two figures. One was with a white, yellow, blue and red fuku. Her long blonde hair was tied in a pigtail atop were two circular buns. The other was a masked man of midnight blue hair and ebony colored cape.

"Are you sure this is the place Mercury?" Sailor Jupiter's voice broke the silence.

A familiar blue-head nodded in answer. "Although it's too far in the space that almost all of our energy was drained just by traveling." She followed up.

Mars leapt farther ahead than Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask. "We can't slack off. The asteroids will be arriving in about two hours."

They fastened their pace until they reached the insides of the Centaur Castle. The place was covered by darkness. The paths were only visible because of few flying candles. The columns on both sides were intricately carved with acanthus leaves, foliage, and lilies. They followed the corridor that had light on the end, instinctively thinking that the enemies were gathered there, most probably with Minako.

Before finally declaring their flight on the place, Tuxedo Mask raised his arms on the way to signal their stop. All of them threw him a questioning look which he quickly dismissed with a finger on his lips.

"That was not so clever of you Chiron," they heard a cold and deep voice bellowed. Irritation was quite obvious on his tone.

"I shall do what I please, Nessus. You have no right to question my actions when you were the one who kept on following around that Marsian princess of yours!" this one was a shout of authority.

Jadeite couldn't help but take a peek on the so called stalker of his Firebird. He leaned a little on one of the Corinthian columns and took notice of the brown-headed man in question. His long hair was in a butt length braid and his eyes a scary deep russet.

"It's no time for fighting." The man beside Chiron muttered. His eyes of deep blue were very calm. His rare deep blue hair was cut at ear level and heavy layers have been cut through the top. Wispy bangs have also been added to complete the look of a typical boy-next-door.

"Pholus is right. What's important is that we keep Princess Venus until the legendary asteroids come to pass. Master Dionysus promised us life and power if we take over the world and let his ideal live on. We shall not fail just because of some worthless Terran." The man near the solar system replica hissed.

The five Terran warriors clenched their hands. Their jaw line turned firm from extreme annoyance. Did he just insult them? Well, it won't matter that much because he'll be gone in no time!

The other four chuckled.

"They are nothing less than a bunch of incompetent boys!" Nessus snickered.

"You are the worthless idiots!" Minako's voice rang in the air. "They and the solar system princesses shall not be defeated by anyone of you!"

Chiron went beside her human sized cage. Her golden locks were now out of its usual red bow. Her clothes changed into a golden gown of heavy quality satin and intricately jeweled fabric. His hands reached her cheeks.

"You still believe on those worthless beings? You are willing to put your heart at risk for someone who did not recognize your feelings until millennia had passed? You will choose that kind of guy instead of me?"

Minako shot him a fearless look. "You know neither of what I feel nor what he felt. No matter how many times I die and be reborn I cannot answer your feelings for me." She tilted her head and looked at the other men. "And the same goes for all of you!"

The Indigo haired man drew out his sword but Chiron quickly shot it away. "Patience, Asbolus. We WILL have them. After this night, history shall change."

Sailor Jupiter tagged on Nephrite's uniform at her recognition of the man. It was the very same one who attacked her before.

"We can't wait ay longer. If we want to do this, we have to take Mina-chan back. There's only half an hour left." Mercury checked on her watch.

They all nodded and moved to carry out their plan. Tuxedo Mask silently made his way to help Minako out of her gilded cage. Minako saw him but she refused to make any sound, knowing that it may put her savior in trouble. She just nodded as recognition.

As their Prince did his task, they stirred and made their way to their posts, surrounding the centaurs. The sailor soldiers just stayed on their place behind the columns as a back up. It was their power anyway that can stop the enemy.

"Just as I thought!" Sailor Mercury whispered after looking at her Mercurian compact. "The cage has a power sucking force. That's why Mina-chan couldn't use her power. It will just be negated."

Sailor Moon nodded. "Then we should watch out and stay away from it, just in case."

Their attention was caught yet again by the caped prince. It seemed like he needed a little help with the hundred golden locks of the cage. Jupiter nodded and leapt into the dark place.

"Seems like we have some company…" all of their heads turned and saw the pair of Chiron's black eyes scanning the place. "I knew they would come anyway…"

Five seconds of silence had passed. No one moved an inch as if waiting for someone to start a war. Much to the earthen protectors' anticipation, a flash of black, indigo, brown, deep blue and grey flanged into the air.

The Shitennou rushed, drawing their swords as the Sailor Soldiers blocked the power blasts. Jupiter and Tuxedo Mask saw the power fight. There's no more need to quietly free Minako. The two of them took a step back and with two steps forward, kicked the cage entrance in one, well in their case, two full hit.

Minako stepped out and as she reached for her transforming device, one strong arm encircled her waist. Tuxedo Mask and Jupiter tried to aid her but Chiron blasted them into the ground.

"Jupiter! Tuxedo Mask!"

Sailor Moon, who was about to shoot her Silver Moon Crystal Power Kiss to Chariklo was taken aback as she glanced to the beaten pair. Another blast of grey came into her knees, knocking her out and causing her to focus back on her foe at hand.

Mercury helped Jupiter and Tuxedo Mask up while Kunzite left the others to get his Minako back. He charged his sword into Chiron's back but he just dodged it nonchalantly.

"Let me go, you brute!" Minako shouted on the top of her lungs. She quickly elbowed his stomach, turned to face him and knee him in the groin.

Chiron's face twitched in pain. He loosened his grip on her a little. She quickly jumped away from him and transformed into her soldier form. When the pain eased, he raised his left palm and shot a black blow at the now fully changed Sailor Venus.

Kunzite shielded her and negated the power through his metal sword. "Don't you dare raise a hand on a lady, asshole!" He charged into him again. This time Chiron drew out his sword as well and they began to fight.

"What are you doing? Playing around?" a familiar masculine but female voice came into the air. Four figures appeared and helped each of them.

"You only have three minutes left!" Sailor Neptune added as she shot her mirror turned into a violin-like figure in front of Pholus and shouted "Submarine Violin Tide!" Tides of water seemed like it ate Pholus all over but he remain alive inspite of multiple wounds and scratches.

"You should have told us earlier princess!" Saturn said as she raised her metal rod and shot Silence Glaive Response to no one in particular just to take the enemies' attention from their allies.

"We will take it from here!" cried Pluto. "Go and do what you must!"

"The outer Soldiers again?! Why do you always take them away?" Nessus yelled out. "Silver Millennium or not, you're still a pain in the behind!"

The four outer planets stepped in front of the four inner soldiers, guarding them and urging them to do the ritual, which by the way, Uranus extremely turned against in the past. She happened to find it absurd just about weeks ago and refused to tell her friends what she knew about it.

* * *

Zoisite dropped Mercury by the fountain as they escaped the chaos inside. A blue jet line was slowly forming in the night sky.

"The blue asteroid is coming!" Zoisite whispered as Mercury unbuttoned his Shitennou uniform. She looked at his eyes before leaning down and planting a kiss on his chest. She did not take her lips from him. She just waited until blue light came down from the sky into them. Instantly, Mercury and Zoisite realized the feeling of extreme power reaching thru their very souls.

_Please let it work. Help us make it work! _Mercury cried inside her head.

She finally pulled back and saw a circular mark on Zoisite's chest. The embedded blotch had a flower that seemed like lily in the middle. She brushed her fingers into it lightly and it shone in a beautiful blue color.

"I just hope the others will make it…" Zoisite loudly prayed as he saw the greenish asteroid path following the blue one.

* * *

Nephrite dodged another red gust. He quickly rolled on the marbled floor and grabbed Jupiter by the waist.

"We told you to go!" shouted Uranus again as she took another hit. She raised her two arms just the same level as her chest, concentrating a large amount of energy between it and threw it onto Nessus. "Space Turbulence!"

He jolted back, blood now rushed from his head. Nephrite took it as a chance and escaped through the garden. As the night sky cleared into his eyes he saw the green jet line that they have been waiting for. He carried the Jovian warrior in the trees for hiding.

"It's time." He said as he ripped his upper garments.

Jupiter nodded and leaned forward to kiss his well-toned chest. Blazing green lights shot them from above as a tattoo like figure came about on the very same part. It was an encircled Carnation flower with few leaves. They shivered at the unfamiliar energy soaring from their insides and Nephrite had to embrace Jupiter tightly so that they could lean on each other and don't fall on their knees.

Jupiter reached out for her communicator, opened it and hoped that Mars would pick up. After a few moments she did.

"Mars, the red asteroid is here!" she spoke rather hastily.

"Got it! Thanks!" Mars replied before she turned off the communicator.

* * *

"Now is definitely not the time to chitchat, Firebird!" Jadeite shouted as he continued to shield his Princess, this time from Asbolus.

"We have to get out of here!" she uttered before she shot a Flame Sniper to the raging centaur. "It's our turn!"

"Garnett Ball!" a defensive force field blocked another attack from Asbolus as Sailor Pluto jumped in front of the couple. "Go! I'll take it from here."

Mars and Jadeite nodded and ran out of the sight. They ended up in one of the balcony, seeing the passing of the two asteroids, one of blue and the other of green. The red one was now slowly approaching the other two.

"Okay Firebird! It's time for you to undress me!" he said jokingly.

The Marsian Princess rolled her eyes and took off the blonde's shirt. "It's no time for games as well, you know." She said before giving the destined kiss on the skin where his heart lies within. Flickering red light came from the sky's asteroid and shot the pair.

"Ouch!" Jadeite exclaimed as he felt the power surge in him.

Mars heaved away from him and the glowing mark of encircled Tulip on his chest.

"Just one more and it shall be completely done…" she whispered and prayed that the others could stop the black haired centaur from going berserk about Venus' choice of man.

* * *

Venus saw that Mars and Jadeite had already left which only means that it's their turn next. She clutched into a column as a powerful black blast came again into anyone who goes near Chiron.

"This is why I sometimes hate being a Venusian!" she hissed knowing how her race used to have a charismatic beauty and personality on them causing a lot of obsessed males chasing them.

Kunzite, however, had another plan. He just dodged every blast and continued attacking the centaur with his sword. He had managed to put a small slash on his face and arms but that only doubled his rage. They continued on that as Tuxedo Mask came and pushed Chiron down.

Sailor Moon just held her scepter firmly as she shouted, "Silver moon crystal power kiss!" Chiron flew a little farther on the ground. "Venus, now!"

Venus nodded as Kunzite ran towards her. Chiron instantly stood up and threw a huge black ball of power on Kunzite's back. He fell in front of Venus and as Chiron started to throw another one a defense shield came in front of the silver and golden couple.

"Silent wall!" Sailor Saturn yelled.

Chiron blasted Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask instead then headed towards the other three.

"I'll stay here and prevent him from coming to you." Saturn said as she turned to face the Black headed centaur.

Venus cuddled Kunzite's injured body. She laid his head on her chest, whispering soothing words as she unbuttoned his shirt.

"Hang on!" she said. Her eyes looked up at the centaur who kept on attacking her dark haired friend. She met his black eyes and saw no light on it. He met hers and saw not a sign of fear or anger for him. She leaned her head down until her rosy lips reached his broad chest.

She kissed him tenderly as her hands traveled on his arms, his sides, tracing every contour that her hands could cling on. Suddenly the ceilings of the centaur castle blew up as a pink light came from the now soaring asteroid above them. It covered Kunzite and Venus as other three lights came flashing inside. Each color carried a couple within them.

The blue light from the sky brought Princess Mercury and King Zoisite of the European Division. Her clothes were now her traditional blue Mercurian gown and his was a royal blue dress robe. The green light carried the Jovian Princess with her gown of emerald green flares and Nephrite with his King styled dress robe of lime covered with few jewels in his name. The red light transported Mars and Jadeite. Her gown was that of the Marsian style of bright red with a pink fabric down the bodice that continues down the dress complimented by a red gem on each strap. His was a crimson dress robe similar to the other two only that his fabric's jewel is that of jade.

The pink light shone the greatest as it lift Kunzite and Venus on their feet. The Jasmine inside a circle mark on his chest was now hidden as his clothes changed to a pink dress robes. Venus' sailor fuku slowly vanished as her princess gown of golden yellow, bowed straps and flaring dress cascading to the ground covered her body.

The fight between the centaurs and the sailor soldiers stopped as the phenomenon revealed in front of them. Sailor Moon, Pluto, Uranus, Neptune, Saturn and Tuxedo Mask disappeared on their places and reappeared behind the four inner senshi.

The centaurs stepped backwards at the show of enormous power. They discharged few more power blasts at them but it evaporated even before it reached their targets. With one quick shot of combined blue, green, red and pink the centaurs had vanished and turned into ashes.

* * *

"Happy Birthday Usagi!" party pops soared inside the Town Arcade.

It's been months since the end of the Centaur incident. They just turned into ashes but the sailor soldiers kept on investigating since they have never seen Dionysus that their enemies kept talking about.

Now they have been all accepted into college. This time all of them are in the same University so they are sure that it'll be a lot more fun than in high school. This 30th of June, they have decided to rent the Arcade for a day and just have fun with everyone else.

"I really can't believe that you've grown this much Usagi-chan," Motoki interjected during their conversation as he passed sundaes on each of them. "One more year and you won't be a teenager anymore!"

"Motoki-nichan is so mean…" Usagi pouted.

They all laughed together before Motoki started to ask questions about their last battle for the tenth time.

"You've asked that to us many times already…" Rei answered back.

"But I love hearing them again and again Rei-sama!" He teased.

"Believe me, it's better hearing than watching and experiencing…" Zoisite started.

Jadeite snickered. "Well, except for the kissing part of course." His laughter died when Rei pinched his side. "Ouch!"

"Thanks guys!" Usagi said as she took a spoonful of ice cream on her mouth. "This is definitely the best birthday I had so far…"

"But Usako," Mamoru muttered with a smile. "That's what you've been saying every year."

Everyone nodded before turning back on their foods. They continued to talk about their plans for college, their continuous trainings, etc. when a pink cloud suddenly appeared on top of them. Grumbling sound came; one, two, and then five figures fell from it.

Mamoru quickly caught a very much familiar pink bunny haired girl on his arms. "Chibiusa?"

Chibiusa quickly gave Mamoru a big hug before she reached out to hug Usagi as well. She turned around to see her companions on the hand of the other four Shitennou. The blue headed one rose from Zoisite's arms. Her eyes are of sky blue and her hair ran shoulder-length.

The other girl of crimson hair and eyes stood from Jadeite's lap even before Rei gave him a warning look. She quickly flicked her long somewhat curly hair into form. The green haired one jumped from Nephrite's grasped and gave Makoto a tight hug. Her eyes were sparkling color of olive while her hair tied in a pigtail. The last one of pink almost the same as Chibiusa has a long hair reaching almost at her butt. She gracefully stood up from Kunzite and dusted off some dirt from her skirt like a little lady.

"I'm back with my friends and guardians," Chibiusa uttered, answering the questioning look from everyone around them.

"What the…?" was all Jadeite could say.

* * *

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I know, pink is a bit too much but I had to stick with the colors…. I'm sorry Kunz!! **_

_**Just so you know, I got some of the outer senshi's powers from the manga. I hope you liked this one as well. It'll be another week or so…**_

_**I'm going to another tour (to the south this time) and I won't be back until Thursday… I hope you guys enjoy summer too! (Well, it is summer in my country--)  
**_

* * *


	10. Chapter 10: Men Can be Sweet

Definition of Terms (for those who doesn't know yet)

_Okaerinasai_ – Welcome home!

_Tadaima_ – I'm home! / I'm back!

* * *

CHAPTER 10: MEN CAN BE SWEET

* * *

Makoto watched as the two people in front of her picked up their spoon, scooped their choice of caramel sundae sprinkled with pastilles and mango bits, raised it into their mouth and swallowed it full. Both the brown haired man and the green haired girl moved at the same time as if in a dance group or something. Her eye wandering was stopped by some loud bickering from somewhere in their table.

"Stop it you two!" the blue haired girl said to her two friends who were still glaring at each other.

"I'm just saying that she should have chosen to land us in a better place and in a better way than that!" the red headed one said sarcastically.

Chibiusa put out her tongue on her before completely turning on his back. "I would if I could but you were being too impatient that's why I did not have the liberty to do so!"

"You are just too lazy to go and practice your powers… always finding ways to see that white headed—"

"Stop it Ves-Ves." The pink haired girl interjected. Her voice was almost a whisper but full of authority, droving the others to a complete silence.

"So let us get it straight," Kunzite started when the others refused to. "You were Prince Endymion's daughter from the future. These were your guardians and you went here for a mission?"

Chibiusa nodded. "Yes." She looked at every one of them. How she had missed them. She had grown a little taller than the last time. Her hair was also a little longer. It's been a long time since she had seen them. "Why don't you introduce yourselves formally?"

The one eating ice cream put her spoon silently on her glass, "I am Juno. But please call me Jun-Jun or Jun-chan!" her face lit up with a very sweet smile extending thru her green eyes that made everyone smile back.

The blue haired peacemaker did her turn, "I am Pallas. You may call me whatever you like. I am very fine with anything." Her fair face looked flushed.

The one fighting with Chibiusa a while ago rose up her face and smiled widely. "I am Vesta. But my mom used to call me Ves-Ves so I would like you to call me that too."

The pink haired one nodded as she stood up from her seat. "I am Ceres, the leader of Princess Usagi's asteroid senshi. It's nice knowing all of you, although I've seen the girls before… It wasn't so good at first but I'm glad that we were able to compensate for our mistakes during your last _galaxial_ battle." She bowed lowly. "Please take care of us!"

Usagi and Mamoru nodded to recognize them. Then, Usagi realized something and looked at the four of them. "Wait! I just realized… you were named after the four legendary asteroids?"

Vesta nodded. "Yes. Our parents have sworn their faith in them so we were named after them."

Ami sighed. "I have been thinking of naming my future daughter with the blue asteroid but I guess it won't do now…"

"No!" cried the Pallas as she unconsciously slammed on the table. "I— I'm sorry. It's just that I think you shouldn't hold back. I'm fine sharing a name with someone else." She stuttered.

"Is that so?" Minako asked suspiciously.

"We just happened to know your children in the future. They were a bunch of pretty and talented ladies I must say. And I'm pretty sure they are happy with their given names. Other than that we are not allowed to say anything more." Their leader answered politely before looking at her friend sternly.

Chibiusa gulped. "Actually, Usagi-chan, Mamo-chan… we are here for a mission that we cannot tell you about. Still, we are hoping for your help." She flipped her eyelashes up and down sheepishly to win their sympathy.

"How can we help if we don't know the thing we're helping you in?" Jadeite questioned before drinking his third glass of water straight. He couldn't believe that there really is a thing called time traveling… what's more is that he couldn't believe that he's seeing his Prince's future daughter even before she was born or conceived!

"Giving us a place to stay would be a start." Juno said suggestively.

Vesta nodded in agreement. "The rest shall reveal itself in due time."

* * *

"Tadaima!"

The glass window, sliding door of the terrace, television, bookshelves, and tables: all are sparkling clean as a policeman entered his house. It's something pretty rare and he's more than sure that if was not his housemates who did it.

"Yo! Okaerinasai!" he saw the looked on his friend's face. "I told them not to do it Kunz, believe me I tried!" Jadeite blurted out defensively as he went to sit on the living room couch.

Kunzite's lime colored eyes narrowed, "Yeah, right! Where are they?" He continued to ask as he loosened his necktie.

Zoisite stood up to get few books from the shelves, "The girls went here about three hours ago to have some 'bonding moments'. Jun-chan insisted to accompany Neph in going to Makoto's. Mamoru and Usa-chan took Chibiusa-chan with them. Oh! And Mina-chan brought Cere-chan with her. She said that you can take her home later since you'll be meeting her this evening. Palla-chan and Ves-chan are now sleeping after they cleaned the house."

The silver-haired police went to his room and changed into an ordinary white t-shirt. He had such a tiring day. Crime rates are rapidly and suspiciously increasing. _It seemed like a lot of people had gone mad…_ he thought.

"You should remember that they are here as guests. Guests shouldn't be allowed to do the cleaning, cooking, laundry and—" he sighed. "Just do things by yourself so they won't feel obliged to do it."

Zoisite nodded and gave Jadeite an accusing look. "If only not a certain short blonde haired guy so cockily asked to take care of them for their whole stay, we won't be so much bothered."

Jadeite raised his hands in the air. "Hey, don't tell me you don't like them because I'm damn sure that you do!" He put down his arms and grabbed some cookies for the box that Makoto gave them earlier. "Besides, Mako-chan's apartment is too small. Ami is now living with her mother. They are always busy and had too many house guests because of the doctor's famousness. Minako and Usagi-chan have a family of fours and I'm sure you, Kunz, and Mamoru won't like to bother them…"

"Yes, that's true," said Kunzite. "But Rei's temple is huge and she had ALREADY offered!"

"Tsk, tsk." Jadeite shook his head. "No. No. Rei and Grandpa are always busy and there are too many people visiting the shrine. I can't put more burdens on her shoulder."

Zoisite gave an annoyed laugh. "See? So it really is your fault!"

Kunzite simply shrugged. He caught his coat and headed towards the door. "After bickering with each other, you better make sure that the girls have food to eat for dinner. Wake them up for a little shower. That way they'll be a little more comfortable. I'll just go see Minako and pick Cere-chan up." With that, he quietly closed the door behind him.

Zoisite and Jadeite looked at each other and gave an incredulous laugh. Kunzite was their leader alright. He's bossy and stern, but now he just seemed like a very concerned father for his daughters.

"Is it true?" a familiar voice silenced the two. They looked at the path between the bedrooms and the living room and saw two cute girls of blue and red. They were wearing pajamas that the girls handed days ago. Their hair a bit disheveled.

Pallas hugged her pillow a little tighter. Tears are forming in her eyes. "Are we really such a bother to you?"

Zoisite gulped. They heard. Crap! He didn't want to make them cry, especially this blue-haired girl in front of him. There's something about her. Her eyes were pleading for him to take back what he said and he couldn't help but do so.

"No! Of course not sweetie!" he strode his way to her and patted her head. "Jade and I just loved fighting with each other— like brothers… right Jade?"

Jadeite nodded almost instantly as he saw the same plea on Ves-Ves' eyes. He saw her got heated in an argument days ago but now, all he could see was sadness filling her.

"I know! Why don't we get some foods from the grocery? We're lacking some supplies too. What you say?" He said, trying to change the topic.

Ves-Ves immediately agreed. She ran to their room to change into something more appropriate. Pallas, however, chose to stay. Instead, she said she'll like to read and netsurf more than to go out.

* * *

"Say Jade-chan, what if there is a threat on the kingdom you swore to protect and you have a child you have to protect too, what would you do?" she quietly asked as she sat in front of the moving grocery push cart.

"Uhmm— what do you mean? Like just a child or a son?" he asked back while looking for the expiration date on the cereal box in his hands.

"Your own child. The one who was born from you and the woman you love." She explained.

"If he was of a right age and is a boy. I'll teach him how to fight to save his self and the things he hold dear. If he's a child, I'll hide him until he's ready." His blue-grey eyes searched deep within her eyes. "If she was a girl, of right age or not, I shall protect her with my life and hide her where no one can touch her. Why do you ask? Do you know something I do not?"

She wobbled her head and smiled at him cutely. "Sometimes you have to trust girls a little more you know? Rei-chan is strong isn't she? She's able to protect everyone she cares about."

He sighed. "You're right. But my daughter is a different story. She's someone from me. A part of me and the girl I love most. I'll not let anyone lay a finger on her." His voice was deeply serious.

She raised her head to meet his gaze. "Do you want her to be happy?"

He nodded. "Of course, the happiest that she can be."

She smiled again and grabbed a gallon of Double Dutch ice cream. "Then, you should keep her by your side. Don't leave her alone hidden just to protect her. I'm sure that she'll be happier that way." He opened his mouth to say something but was cut off by her sweet voice. "Can you buy this for me? Pretty please??"

* * *

It was a huge boutique selling clothes for all gender and age with specific and rare packages. Ceres watched as the two tall figures, a golden and a silver one continued debating in front of her.

"Why not? It's beautiful and it'll look good on you." Minako said as she forced Kunzite to try the pink polo shirt in her hands.

"Why not?! It's PINK that's why." He just whispered but his voice full of determination.

"I've seen you in pink and it's damn sexy. Besides, it's a family set you know?!" Mina was becoming more and more annoyed at the man. Why did he always have to be a KILL JOY? "Cere-chan and I love it and it'll look good on you. They won't let us buy just this two so could you please just take it?"

He raised his chest, not willing to back down until a pair of small hands held onto the side of his coat. He looked down at the pretty face and saw her sad pinkish-grey eyes.

"It's okay Mina-neechan. Let's just buy something else. You don't have to fight with each other just for something like this."

Minako's heart sunk at the sight of her. She turned to Kunzite and shot him a dirty look. "See? You see what you've done?" she bended her knee and grabbed Ceres' hands from his coat. She hugged her tightly. "Its okay Cere-chan, don't mind that mean guy."

Oh! Great! Just great! He's just trying to say what he thinks and now he's a villain. He simply shrugged in defeat and got the polo shirt from Mina's hands.

Ceres pulled away from Minako and looked at his green eyes. "You don't have to force yourself, Kunzite-sama. You hate pink things right?"

He grinned at the name of respect she just called him and winced when he saw the accusing look on his girlfriend's eyes. "No. I don't dislike it. I just didn't feel like trying on clothes right now." He stopped for a moment thinking of a better way to cheer her up. "Your hair and eyes have a touch of pink and I think it's lovely."

Her eyes lit up a bit. "Really?"

"Un!" he cuddled her hair in one hand as he helped Minako stand up with the other. "What do you think? There's this new amusement park opening this Saturday. Want to go there and wear these clothes together?"

Minako was surprised at his sudden change of aura. This little girl had something that made their hearts light up. She was even able to make Kunzite do as she pleased… something that only Mina had the ability to do. Should she get threatened or be jealous? She'll think about that later. Cere-chan was just too adorable right now to be suspicious at.

"Then would you kiss and make up?" her voice woke Mina up from her deep thoughts. She blushed extremely.

Kunzite couldn't hide his shock at her bluntness as well. Whoever thought this child to be this open in words needed to be lectured at, seriously!

"What are you talking about?" he muttered.

She cooed on the small bear that they bought earlier. "My parents have different characteristics like the two of you. They fight sometimes but they always end up kissing and making up for each other." She blushed at the memories. "They are always so sweet. Would you kiss and make up? I want to be sure that I didn't cause you to fight with each other."

He smiled mischievously. _So it was her parents…_ he thought. Mina continued to blush and looked at him for help. He grinned even more. "You know, I think that's not a bad idea at all."

"Kunzite!" she exclaimed. "There's a child with us."

"So? We are like her parents while she's here, right? You said that yourself. We have to live with her expectations." He stepped forward and pulled her into his body. He leaned down and slowly brushed his lips on hers. She caught his lower lip between hers and sucked a little.

He slowly opened his mouth so that his lower lip was sandwiched between hers and one of hers was between his. As they were locking and re-locking lips, Minako brushed her tongue against Kunzite's lips ever so slightly, signaling her want for a different kind of kiss. His tongue quickly responded by opening her mouth with it and gently pushing his tongue a little further into her mouth. They continued, just gently and playfully touching tongues.

They were so caught up in the moment forgetting about the girl standing between them and the sale's lady who came up a few seconds ago to assist them in their purchase.

* * *

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hisashiburi!! I had a really great time… I feel so blessed because of all the tours I've had. Nature's beauty and men's intelligence to create great structures never failed to amaze me…**_

_**Okay… back at the topic… For those who don't know or have forgotten, Chibiusa's name was really Usagi… she's just called CHIBIUSA by the others to avoid confusion with Usagi's name.**_

_**CHIBI- little**_

_**USA- bunny**_

_**For those who read the manga I know you understand what I said about how they helped the sailor soldiers during the last arc of the story.**_

_**Uhmmm —some were asking about the identity of these four cuties… I won't say anything for now… I'll just show you okay?! **_

_**Reviews, reviews, reviews!!  
**_

* * *


	11. Chapter 11: Something Called Family

* * *

Definition of Terms (for those who doesn't know yet)

_Itadakimasu – _a phrase uttered before eating; more of gratitude for the food

_Gomen – _Sorry/ I apologize.

* * *

CHAPTER 11: SOMETHING CALLED 'FAMILY'

* * *

He grabbed her big breasts with both hands while his lips caressed the base of her neck. "Mako…" he whispered. He took one nipple into his mouth and nipped and sucked on it. The other, he gently caressed with his thumb.

"Neph…" she moaned. "Jun-chan is sleeping."

She felt his smile on her neck. "Well, we cannot do it in front of her while she's awake, can we?" He bended a little as he trailed kisses down her abdomen. "Besides, she's in the bedroom.

Makoto tried to suppress her moans but as Nephrite got closer and closer to that special place between her thighs; her breath became quicker and shallower. He quickly carried her with his two strong arms and carefully and silently settled her above the kitchen table. Her green eyes met his before his head returned back down into her.

_She's sweet inside and out. _He thought as he smelled her scent. He gently licked her clit as his hands travel throughout her body, memorizing each tiny detail.

She unconsciously opened her legs which gave him more access. He instantly stroked with his tongue and sucked her clit until she started trembling with passion. As he sensed this, Nephrite inserted two fingers inside her opening. She gasped for breath as her hands started to pull her lover's long brown hair. He continued putting in and out his fingers inside her until she soared into a wonderful climax, emitting only moans of pleasure for the consideration of the child sleeping inside her bedroom.

He felt her inner muscles locked up on his fingers. He withdrew his fingers and immediately licked all of the honey pouring from within, loving every single drop.

"Ummhmm" he moaned. "You're tastier than your pastries and cookies."

Makoto giggled as she leaned down and lightly brushing her lips to his. She had never felt this kind of feeling before. Nephrite and she had never made love … well, they talked about it a lot of times but he said that he was willing to wait for her until she's mentally and emotionally ready. Kisses were enough. Great! Now she had felt this extreme sensation she wondered if she'll ever be satisfied with a kiss anymore. She pulled him up and closed her eyes as she leaned on his chest, feeling safe as always.

Makoto opened her eyes. She was now lying on her bed. Nephrite's shirt was covering her body. She stood up when she smelled some familiar scent of lasagna from her kitchen. She looked at the mirror to fix her disheveled hair before going outside to capture her kitchen intruders. She passed the clock 12:30.

Her breathing almost stopped as she saw the heartwarming scene of her beloved man and a girl, looking suspiciously similar to her, cooking together. Dirt was all over her blue tank top and his bare chest. They almost looked like--

"Good afternoon, angel! You overslept. I guess you were exhausted last night…" Nephrite's husky voice came to her ear as he swooped down to give her a kiss on the cheek.

Jun-Jun pulled a chair from the dining table and asked her to eat and seat with them. "Did you get a good night sleep?"

She saw Nephrite wink at her before he answered in her behalf, "Believe me she did!" He pulled another seat and pushed the green-haired cutie down. "We better eat before it gets cold."

"Itadakimasu!" they said in unison as they hungrily ravished the foods in front.

"I'm so happy!" Jun-Jun said in between chew.

Makoto and Nephrite looked at her. She's smiling brightly. Her eyes were also glittering with gladness. She raised her eyes and met their gaze.

"Well— I wasn't able to spend most of my childhood years with my family you know?"

"I remembered that you were gotten by Nehelenia from the Amazon Forest. If you were Chibiusa's guardians shouldn't you be raised with her like us and Serenity? Why is that?" Makoto drank some pineapple juice while waiting for her response.

Her happy face turned into glumness, "There was a great war. Before Crystal Tokyo was ever been stably created, my father died together with the others' dad…" she drank her own juice. "My mom became depressed for a long time. The queen and the king used to tell us stories about them and how they really loved each other. Then when the black moon attacked, my mother together with the other s--, parents of my friends… they decided to hide us in the forest until we are ready enough, body, mind, power and emotion."

"And then Nehelenia came and got you? But that doesn't explain why you're younger now than what you seemed to be…" Makoto asked sympathetically. She too wasn't able to spend most of her childhood with a so called FAMILY.

She rose from her seat and got the galloon of rocky road ice cream that she forced Nephrite to buy earlier. "Well, she kind of put some old magic on us. Making us grow older, to make our powers grow… that's why we still think like children back then despite of grown up bodies… we were deprived of that…" she sighed with the spoon in her mouth.

Nephrite seemed a little out of placed, not really catching at what they were talking about so he just thought of a "segway", "So what is your mission then?"

"Oh! It's not that pretty simple really!" Jun-Jun exclaimed. Then, she instantly put out her tongue on him. "Not gonna tell you!"

This time Makoto had to laugh. "Then, what do you say… while you're here; you can treat me like your mommy. Is that fine with you?"

It took about five seconds for her words to register on Jun-Jun's mind and when it did she gave a squeak. "Yay!" she gave Makoto a tight embrace. "I have a mommy!" Then she turned her head to the brown-haired man who was watching them with a smiling face and eyes full of admiration. "Then, Nephrite-niichan will be my daddy, ne?"

He rolled his eyes. "If she is your mother then I better be the father, or else—" he left his sentence hanging giving a warning look to the beautiful girl he loves.

"Good! Then its okay for you to not suppress yourselves and just make sounds while kissing and making out even if you think I'm sleeping…" she said with a sly grin.

Makoto and Nephrite froze on their seats.

* * *

"What do you think you're doing?" the priestess' voice rang throughout the Hikawa Shrine. Too bad because no one could hear her considering her grandfather went into a retreat on the mountains and her so called BOYFRIEND was too busy babysitting. Now she was stocked with this drunk blonde who used to make her giggle years ago but could only make her feel sick now.

He grabbed both of her arms and forced her into his embrace. "Please, Rei." His voice was now begging. "It was all a mistake."

She pushed him away with all her might. "What is a mistake Kaidoh? The part were you left me knowing that I have feelings for you or marrying the girl that my GENIUS FATHER told you to marry so that you could reach your political ambitions?" she hissed.

She saw the pain in his eyes as she said the words she'd been hiding in her heart for a long time. "Well, for the second thought, I never really had a feeling for you." She gave a sarcastic laugh. "I just had affections to you because you resembled the man I was meant to be with for eternity. THANK GOODNESS we have never gotten together."

He bended his knee in front of her, dark eyes were looking directly at hers. "Please Rei! Don't say that. Give US a chance. I'll prove to you how much I love you… "He gasped for air as tears began spreading on his fair face. "I'll divorce my wife!"

This was ridiculous! Him, declaring his love for her after so many years! It was really annoying! Why now? Why now that she's more than happy with her HAPPY-GO-LUCK, SUPER CONFIDENT, SMART-ASS, BABY SITTING boyfriend?

"Please, just go home." Her voice now calmer, begging him to leave. "Just go to your wife. She doesn't deserve this."

"I don't love her!" he screeched. "It's you that I love and I can't pretend anymore that it was you in my arms whenever I embrace her or kiss her. I just can't anymore…" his voice broke.

She raised her eyebrow. "Well, you did for the passed three years. Forever wouldn't be so hard."

"If it is not you then forever would never be a happy one."

She smiled bitterly, "It would never be happy indeed if you don't make any efforts for it to be a happy one. Don't make her like my mother. Don't make your future children experience what I had experienced. Don't make them hate you."

"I don't want a child if it wasn't with you." His voice was full of determination.

She felt really exhausted with the conversation. This was going no where. "Then, I'm sorry. THAT would never happen."

She was surprised when, in an instant, he was on his knees again, feverishly kissing her. She pushed him away and slapped him in the face. Before she knew it his lips were in hers again. His arms were holding her, stronger than before. She tried to bit his lips but she was flabbergasted when she felt his tongue on her mouth.

One loud BAaaaaANG! And she saw the limped body of the drunk blonde in front of her. She looked up and saw another blonde. Not giving her a glance, he immediately went to the lying body on the ground. He kicked and kicked. He just stopped for a few seconds when he bowed down and gave him punches on the face and anywhere his hands could touch.

She was scared at the look in his eyes. It was not its usual blue-grey, but now completely dark. She hesitated on doing anything but she was so sure that if she just stayed on her place and do nothing, Kaidoh will die in about a minute or so.

"Jadeite! Stop it please." She couldn't fight the tears that wear forming in her eyes.

Almost instantly, Jadeite stopped his assault as if he just realized her presence. He stood up. The same look in his eyes never leaving. She saw IT.

She stepped backwards. "Jade," she forced her voice to come out from her throat. "Let me explain. It's not what you think. Please…"

He didn't say a word. He just walked to her as she continued to step away from him.

"Please." She begged at him like she had never begged him before. Well she had NEVER really.

He snatched her arms and pulled her into him. "Who is that bastard?" his voice was as serious as she had never heard him before.

She trembled at his arms. "He— well, he and I used to like each other years ago…" she said in almost a whisper, eyes not looking at his.

"Did you love him?" he waited for her response impatiently but she still refused to look at him, not saying a single word. "Did you love him?" he bellowed.

"I thought so!" she screamed. "But that was before I met you!" Her reddish eyes finally seeing the blue-grey of his. Oh! The darkness in those soulful eyes disappeared in an instant.

He touched her cheek with his bloody hands. "Did he touch you? Did he embrace you? Did he—" he stopped for a moment as if thinking of a better word. "Did he OWN you?"

She shook her head. "No," finally able to catch her breath. "I'm yours. All yours… as if I unconsciously restrained myself from any other guy until I finally met you. I'm yours forever." She exclaimed as she threw herself on him.

He immediately caught her fully, carried her in his arms fully. He kissed her forehead, her eyelids, her eyes, her nose, her cheekbones, her cheeks, her lips. He looked at her again, intently in her eyes.

"Good. It's settled then." It's now her turn as she lent up and kissed him sweetly on the lips as if trying to erase any trace and taste of Kaidoh in her.

"I think you better stay at my place for tonight." He said in his usual cheery voice. Then, he turned to shot the sleeping Kaidoh one last deadly look. "If we stay here a little longer I don't know what I else I could do…"

In the dim of the night, the lovers went into a place where they know they would be safe. TOGETHER. Well, with few more extras…

* * *

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Gomen, I know it's short… It's hot! It's hot! It's really hot in here!! Oh, I don't want to go out of the house because of the extreme heat…**_

_**Anyway, they are growing up so are kind of thinking about grown up things once in a while… I just hope they'll be a little more careful especially when there are kids around. Whatever— blame it on the weather!**_

_**By the way, you know guys; REVIEWS REALLY INSPIRE ME TO WRITE A LOT…. I just hope that I won't get a nosebleed due to this heat! I'll be waiting…**_

* * *


	12. Chapter 12: That One Big Step

Definition of Terms (for those who doesn't know yet)

_Iya -_ No

_Ara!­_ – oh!/ ah!

_Oji-san -_ Uncle

_Daichi_ – Earth, Solid Ground (I made it their surname of sorts)

* * *

CHAPTER 12: THAT ONE BIG STEP

* * *

"Marry me." His voice seemed to enveloped the whole of her mind, body and soul. She turned and saw that his blue-grey eyes said it all. IT'S TRUE TO HIS HEART. But what should she do? Was she ready? Were her friends ready for something like this?

"Please… I'm not telling you to answer me now. I'll give you enough time to think about it." His voice was pleading.

She sat up. "Why now? You know how busy we all are… the creation of the Crystal Tokyo is fast approaching. There's still an enemy out there waiting for the perfect time to attack. Then there are Chibiusa and the others…"

He cut her off with his thumb on her lips. "Because of what happened last night. When I saw— him" his voice was now full of bitterness and anger. "When I saw that bastard kissing you, forcing you to be his… What will I do if that happens again?" He sat up too and gripped on both of her shoulders to keep her still. "We were lucky that we had power to keep you from those centaurs, but what if someone stronger takes you away from us? From me? Someone whom we can't fight with... Tell me what should I do then?"

She could feel his grip tighten. "I am in love with you. I would give my life for you."

She smiled. "I know." Her hands touched the softness of his cheeks. When the right time comes I will… MARRY you."

He couldn't help but capture her in a tight embrace. Never letting her go, he pushed her back into his comfortable bed, showered her kisses before whispering, "I love you."

He knew that now, they could both sleep peacefully every night without worries of what would come tomorrow. They never realized the presence of a small red-headed lady who was outside their door who accidentally heard their conversation as she thought of greeting them a good morning.

* * *

"We have to do something!" she exclaimed at her friends who were busy squishing a spoonful of chocolate cake in their mouths.

The four of them were now having a picnic at Juuban Park, together with Chibiusa and her best friend Hotaru. Their princess told them that to better do their mission; they should at least have someone in that time to know what they were really up to. Makoto, with the help of the other girls even gave them foods and drinks to stuff them up.

"Wait— I know we've been trying to investigate for months now and you guys have the right to be impatient but before we discuss anything further, maybe we should explain it to Hotaru thoroughly first." Chibiusa replied to her red-headed friend.

Hotaru smiled at them sweetly, waiting for an explanation. The other three looked at their pink headed leader for confirmation and when they saw her nod, they started to tell their story.

Pallas went on first. "Well, as you already know, the shitennou and the inner senshi are very much inlove with each other. Actually, unlike Usa-neechan and Mamo-niichan, they'll be bonded by marriage earlier than all of you here expect."

"This morning was a proof!" Ves-Ves interjected, winning her a warning look from Ceres and Chibiusa.

"Well," Pallas continued hesitantly. "Some of us… we will be either born or conceived even before the Crystal Tokyo was set to rise." She stopped and waited for the others to continue the story. She was the youngest of them all, aside from Chibiusa, and she had never been able to feel REAL fatherly love in her life so this story hurts her very much.

Jun-Jun did the task. "During the fight that led to the creation of our kingdom, a great enemy came. He had great power that was really hard to fight with. Apparently, he was also a royalty who had gone mad with his wrong ideals in life. Our fathers, well— they died saving our mothers, the king and the queen."

Hotaru grasped, "So that means you are…" she wasn't able to finish her sentence. She already knew it in her heart and looking closely, they really looked alike.

Ceres nodded again. "That's right. But that was only a matter of carelessness. Something that wasn't supposed to happen. It was something that led our mothers into deep depression. Although they never showed it to us and although they stayed strong for the kingdom, there were nights when we hear them crying to sleep on their chambers. It also led to their over protectiveness to the point of sending us away when another strong opponent came, making us more susceptible to the enemy and being used by them."

It took time for all of it to sink in to Hotaru and when it did she felt sympathy for she too felt the hurt of seeing her father cry every night at the lost of her mother.

"So your mission is?" she finally asked them.

It was finally Chibiusa's turn to speak as she saw that Ves-Ves was still yet to calm down. "My mother, the queen, talked to me one night. She told me about the whole story of that Hopeful fight and how such things happened. She said that she was aware of how many things went wrong because of that day. So we came and seek Pluto. They had a long conversation until they decided to send us back here to stop that mistake from happening."

The black-haired lady looked at her in confusion. "But were you allowed to do that?"

She nodded. "It may not change a lot of things but it will prevent us from being used by Nehelenia, save our fathers from senseless death and make Crystal Tokyo a truly happy and complete place."

"Pluto agreed on this, so we all think it is okay. She went to find all possibly changes and said that we shouldn't worry too much." Ves-Ves uttered.

"Does this mean that Crystal Tokyo would be rising anytime soon?" Hotaru questioned.

"More or less 1 year and 6 months from now."

She put her hand under her chin as if in a deep thought. "Then we better plan something about it as soon as we can."

* * *

"It's just been four months and the crime rate in Tokyo and the whole of Japan have been growing rapidly. That is, not to mention the events outside the country." Kunzite spoke to no one in particular. "All involves either alcohol, drugs, rape, adultery and the like."

Midnight blue eyes met his green ones. "I've heard that on the news. The newspapers are full of that too. There's even an incident wherein on separate incidents all the suspects and criminals where all linked to a club party they all attended."

He nodded. "It is really suspicious. But we couldn't do anything aside from investigating. Do you think it's OUR enemy on the move?"

He brushed his dark hair with his hands. "I'm not sure Kunz. I'm used to enemies who attack us upfront."

"Hey! It's almost Christmas… can't you slow down for a while?" Nephrite asked his silver-haired friend who was pacing along his office in Juuban Police Station while reading a file of documents.

"Christmas won't be until a month from now." He calmly said, his eyes never leaving his papers.

"But Kunz, we have to think of something nice. It's our first Christmas altogether as a couple." Zoisite encouraged.

He sighed. "It's just the same as always. The only difference is that you could finally kiss the one you love underneath the mistletoe."

"Honestly I don't know how Mina-chan could put up with you. She's sweet, expressive and—"

"None of your business, your highness." He retorted. "By the way why are you here again?"

"I proposed to Rei-chan."

That single statement caught all of their attention. Even Kunzite had finally taken off his eyes from the documents as he threw Jadeite a questioning glare.

Jadeite readied himself from possible torture. "I know it's not the perfect time to do that. I know there is still an enemy at hand, Crystal Tokyo to build, college exams to pass but I had to do it. It felt like if I don't do it now, I won't have enough time later."

"What do you mean?" Nephrite asked as he crossed his arm on his chest. He'd wanted to do it with Makoto for a long time now. God knows how much he'd love to call her his wife; to live under one roof with her and to let her bore his children. But he had restrained himself until THE RIGHT moment comes.

"I don't know." He said hopelessly as she brushed his hair with his right hand. "I just woke up one morning wanting to take action as if I should take quality time with her as long as I can."

"Stop talking like there's no tomorrow Jade, it's creepy." Zoisite interjected.

"On Christmas eve, I'll ask for her father's approval." His voice was not wavering. He seemed sure whatever his peers may say.

"As your friend, I'll support you. Do as you say and be happy." Everyone was surprised at Kunzite's immediate approval. He walked up to the blonde and rested his hands on his shoulder. "But as your leader I must make you promise, whatever happens, your loyalty and life shall be for Earth and its prince."

He nodded and immediately gave Kunzite a tight hug. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you very much!"

"Well, that went well." Mamoru teased as he tapped his back. "However, I must say I'm disappointed."

Nephrite grinned. "Wish you proposed to Usa-chan first?"

He shook his head. "If Jadeite gave that much of a gift, Usako will not forgive me if I don't give her a Christmas gift that means as much!"

Now all the other four men gave Jadeite a look-just-what-you've-done look while Jadeite prepared himself for the REAL TORTURE.

* * *

"Aren't we there yet?" The blonde inquired for the ninth time as her handsome boyfriend kept on blocking her view by his large hands on her eyes.

Mamoru picked her up this afternoon with a very little protest from her dad. He said that he wanted to give a surprise to his Usako and greet the Christmas sun together with her. Good for him, Ikuko-mama had always been so fond of him and she had always been there to his rescue.

He tittered a little. "A little more Usako. I promise it'll be worth it." He whispered in her ear that won him a moan.

"But Mamo-chan, you've been saying that for half an hour now." She whined.

Usagi felt Mamoru's sudden stop. A refreshing breeze came over her strongly that forced her two buns of blonde loosed. It gently clumped her face as Mamoru took his hands off her. She couldn't help but yelp at the wonderful view in front of her.

"Mamo-chan, what is this place?" She turned to look at his midnight blue orbs.

He slightly lent down and brushed her lips with his. "It is our paradise."

She pulled away and walked at the center on the beautiful garden. At the far end she could see Corinthian structures. Rose, Lilies, Jasmine, Tulip and even Water lilies on the man-made pond… it REALLY was a paradise of flowers.

"This is Elysion. It had been under the care of Helios until I came back months ago and asked him if I could have it back. It was my garden back then."

He went a little closer and sat at the golden couch near the red roses. "Come here Usako. Let's watch the moon and stars together." His voice had never been so soothing, as persuasive as before. His hands were wide in an embrace.

Usagi left the Jasmine that had took over her attention and jumped into Mamoru's arms. "It's wonderful Mamo-chan. I love it so much!"

She clasped his hair on her hands and rewarded him a passionate kiss. After a minute, he pulled away, grasping for breath. "I know it's not the right time to be too light headed since an enemy is still on the loose, but I want to spend as much time with you as possible." He said trailing kisses on her face to her neck and collarbone. "This whole thing had made me miss you so much!"

Usa giggled. "Tell me about it! But tell me, do you think its okay for Rei-chan and Jade-chan to get married at this time?" she asked thoughtfully. She's been worried that something might come up and ruin her friend's happiness.

He stooped his assault and looked directly at her sparkling blue eyes. "They won't get married until next year so you don't have to worry about that. Besides, Jadeite loves her so much, more than his own life. I'm sure she'll be happy with him."

She caressed the contours of his face. "What made you so sure?"

He smiled knowingly. "Because Jadeite and I are the same. We intend to make the woman we love the happiest on earth."

"I feel the happiest right now. Just being with you is enough." Her voice was full of sincerity.

"Iya. Just wait a little longer my princess… I'll surely make you my queen. I'll make you feel loved and blessed every second of everyday." He promised with a kiss as a seal.

* * *

He stopped his motorcycle in front of her house. He called her earlier and realized her sad voice. Maybe Mamoru and the others were right. He'd been ignoring her. She said that she didn't feel well but he was thinking it was just an excuse. He'd probably gone overboard. He walked up to her door and rang the bell.

"Coming!" he heard Mrs. Aino's voice as she went to open the door. "Oh! It's you Daichi-kun. Come in!" She led the way to the living room.

"There is no need for formalities Aino-san. You can call me Kunzite." He said politely. If there was something he had learnt in his life outside the battlefield, that was how to speak like a normal person in front of normal people.

"Ara! Don't worry about that. How could I address such a high ranking police official so informally?" She said sweetly.

He sat in the wide sofa and put his hat on the table. "Any Christmas celebration?"

Her smile faded. "We were planning on having a dinner at a grand restaurant tonight. We've talked about it for a long time, but it seems that it's impossible now because Mina-chan suddenly became ill."

_So she really is ill._ He thought. "Aino Oji-san is always busy isn't he, and he seldom brings you out for a treat?"

She nodded sadly. "But we can't do anything about it. He's doing that for us you know? That's why we were happy when Mina-chan found you." Her face lit up. "Even if you were busy as a police man, we never saw her sad. That only means that you're taking good care of her right?"

_Talk about guilt and conscience._ He forced a smile. "Why don't you go on? I'll take care of her while you're gone."

Aino-san's face was shocked. "That would be too much Daichi-kun! You're tired from work and you still went here to greet her. That's too much already."

A true beam came through his features. "Honestly, I've been extremely busy these past few days and I really wanted to make it up to her." He hesitated a little and then turned to the woman with a meaningful glance. "I was thinking it would be a perfect chance, you know what I mean…"

She blushed too much for her age but she knew that her daughter deserved a wonderful Christmas and SO DO THEY. She finally agreed, giving her husband a call that they'll be meeting him at the restaurant as she called up to her son upstairs.

"She's still sleeping." She told him as they walk through the doors. "I trust you Daichi-kun. From the moment you came into our doorsteps and formally asked for our blessing, I trusted you. Please take care of the house and our princess while we are gone."

He felt a sweat drop falling from his head. _What does she mean by that?_ "Okay. Don't worry. You can count on me."

And that's all been set and done. As the door closed he looked up at the stairs leading to his one and only MINAKO, thinking of a perfect way to give his perfect girl the perfect Christmas.

* * *

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE: So does this answer some questions? Well, I hope it does. Right now I'm really busy thinking of ways to reduce my weight… Just two weeks of vacation and here I am hopelessly gained 4 kilos!! sniff sniff**_

_**UsaMamo4eva**__** – did that already! But thanks for reminding me!!**_

_**smcandy**__** – I'll try to make it as longer as I can… if I can…**_

_**wildflower1014**__** – I know!! I didn't see it coming too until it did… I don't know what's came over me— maybe a mild heat stroke or something!!**_

_**x-BlueEyedBeauty-x**__** – I hope this chapter answered some of your questions… I try my best you know?! **_

_**aslikjf – I'm waiting for their turn too but Kunz is always irritatingly busy— I hope it'll be worth the wait.**_

* * *


	13. Chapter 13: On a Higher Place with You

Definition of Terms (for those who doesn't know yet)

_Agedashidofu _- a traditional Japanese dish of deep-fried tofu served with dashi-based sauce.

_Oishii ­_– tasty/ yummy

* * *

CHAPTER 13: ON A HIGHER PLACE WITH YOU

* * *

"Are you sure about it Nephrite?" she asked for assurance as he held her hand tightly. "I mean, isn't it a bit rushed?"

He stopped for a moment before looking at her green orbs. "I thought so at first." He said calmly. "I guess I was thinking about a lot of things because I wanted to make you the happiest woman in the world."

Makoto stopped on her tracked and pulled the auburn haired guy in an embrace. "I am the happiest whenever I'm with you."

He smiled bitterly. "I know. You never forget to remind me that. But—" He clenched his fist. "When Jadeite talked to us and told us how he felt and how deeply he wanted to be wed to Rei-chan as soon as possible I felt that I have the same sentiment."

She pulled away and put her right hand on her right waist, "So basically, we're doing this because Jadeite and Rei-chan are doing it?" Annoyance was visible on her voice.

"No." he denied strongly. "I'm doing this because I love you! You know I love you!" He cupped her face firmly in his big hands.

"When Jadeite told us that he wanted to marry Rei-chan I realized that I couldn't wait any longer too." He confessed as something like water build up at the corner of his eyes. "I feel like someday soon I might not be able to be here beside you anymore. I don't know why. I know it sounds a bit stupid but I want to spend as much time as I could with you. I don't want to waste a single second. I want you to be my wife as soon as possible."

She looked at him and she knew that deep in his heart he was telling the truth. "Okay." She saw his eyes lit up like a child given a gift at Christmas. "I'll do it!"

He almost instantly scooped her off her feet and lifted her to the sky. "I love you! You just don't know how happy I am right now." He nestled her on his chest as he gave her a tender kissed on the forehead. "Did I already say I love you?"

Her thunderous laugh filled the air as the mild pieces of snow fell on them under the gentle shine of the moon.

* * *

French ambience covered the place. Four figures sat quietly on the antique European table set while eating their set of Escargot, Ris de Veau Au Poiito and Moules Maiuniere ET Pommes Frites. Rei was now digging on her Crème Brulee as the other three guys wiped their mouth with napkins.

"I must say, I was surprised. It's probably the first time in 19 years that Rei was the first one to invite me out for dinner."

"I did not invite you." She insisted before grabbing another bite. She wanted to say something more when she felt Jadeite's warm hands above hers.

The old man's face fell sad, "I thought—"

"You assumed." She finished as another silence took over.

Jadeite was the one who insisted this meeting. He wanted to ask Rei's dad's approval even if she kept on saying that they didn't need it at all. All was well planned until he saw another familiar blonde man standing beside Mr. Hino as they entered the Bon Appetit Restaurant.

"Actually," he started. "I wanted to talk to you personally." He stopped for a moment when he saw Kaidou moved uneasily on his seat.

_Afraid I'll tipped you off, Jerk?!_ He smirked. "I am hoping to have your blessing."

Mr. Hino gave Jadeite his full attention. Somehow, somewhere in his heart, he knew this day would come. The first moment he saw him almost three years ago, he knew that he'll be the one for his daughter. He's strikingly good-looking, amazingly cocky and irritatingly cunning but he had this special air around him saying that he's nothing ordinary. It's like he was there to make up for all the mistakes Mr. Hino did to his daughter. That was why he approved of him easily.

"I wanted to marry your daughter." He said without fuss.

Kaidou coughed on his drink and Mr. Hino just stayed silent. He lifted his right fist on his chin and looked earnestly at the blonde.

"Why would I marry her to you?" he asked. "You're just a college student with few riches that I don't even know where it came from. You have no parents, only three brothers that you don't even look alike at any angle. You have no business, no fame."

Rei slammed on the table and grabbed Jadeite's hand as she stood up. "Let's go Jadeite. I told you, we don't need his approval!" she hissed.

He quickly pulled his hand from her grasp and caught her in his arms. "Calm down Firebird. Please—" He begged.

She looked at his blue-grey eyes and kept asking herself why he would lower himself this much just for her. "Why?"

He simply smirked. "To marry you of course!" he answered her questioningly glare as he assisted her back to her seat.

Mr. Hino just watched the two. It was amazing how this blonde stranger could control his ranging daughter. "You were saying?"

"I may be nothing to you right now." He said calmly as he returned to his own seat, still holding into Rei's hand. "I have no parents but I can say that I came from a family of honor. My riches were there even before I was born and I took pride on using it on my advantage."

He looked at Rei's crimson eyes and saw her plea for him to stop but he just smiled at her as if asking her to give him his time to explain his worth. "Your daughter… I love her. Probably even before you gave life on her here on earth." He chuckled. "Years from now she'll be worth more than anything you could imagine and I am very much confident that NO ONE—" he gave an emphasis as he glanced at Kaidou. "No one, aside from me could take her by my side. I may not be able to show it to you at this moment but rest assured that when that time comes you'll say to yourself that you made the right decision of handing her to me."

He nodded as he finished his piece and looked at her daughter closely. She looked so gentle when she's looking at the man beside her. "If I gave her hand to you in marriage, what would be of her?"

He stood up and helped her get on her feet. "I'll make her the happiest wife on earth. I'll treat her not as a princess that she is but as my queen." He bowed, still holding her hands. "Please give us you blessings."

Rei's heart was really touched by his efforts. Never in her life had she thought someone would love her to this extent. _At least for now…_ She thought. _Maybe, just maybe, I could let down all my defenses._

To Kaidou and Mr. Hino's surprise, the blonde head in front of them was joined by a glittering black one. "I've never asked for anything from you. Only this one… please!"

Mr. Hino stood up and held Rei's face up to face him. "He really is an amazing guy isn't he?" He turned to Jadeite and offered his hand in a handshake. "Take care of my daughter. If you make her cry, you better find a nice place to hide. I've got lots of connections." He threatened jokingly.

Rei leapt up on her feet and, for the first time in her life, she reached out her arms and caught her father in a tight embrace. It was not for the media to see. No pretensions. Just their time together as FATHER and DAUGHTER.

* * *

The smell of medicine came across the Jūban Secondary General Hospital canteen as Ami readied her set of traditional Japanese food on the table. Dr. Saeko Mizuno watched as her blue-headed daughter prepared their Christmas feast.

"Are you sure its okay spending Christmas in here?" she questioned.

Surely, she wanted to spend this special day with her daughter and gets to know more about the man who stole her heart but being the mother that she was, she knew that she hadn't been very caring to her and that she deserved something better.

She simply smiled. "It's okay mom. Don't worry. Zoisite and I really don't mind, ne?"

Dr. Mizuno turned to Zoisite for confirmation. He nodded.

"Actually, Ami had been really excited about it. She had it planned since last month and she kept on reading cooking and recipe books about your favorite traditional Japanese—" He was stopped by a medium sized sushi pushed by Ami into his mouth.

She blushed beat red and chimed, "It's a rare occasion to be able to have a Christmas celebration with you so I had to make it special somehow."

Her heart clenched with gladness and she couldn't do anything but grab a special Agedashitofu. "Oishii!"

Zoisite smiled at the two women who kept on talking with fascination about medicine, diseases, cures and famous doctors. He wondered if their future children who are like them.

_Future what?_ His mind suddenly uttered on his self.

"Ehem…" he began to make his presence known once again. He didn't fail.

"Oh! Sorry dear! Did we bore you?" the doctor asked worriedly.

He shook his head. The last thing he needed was for Ami to assume that he's bored at those things that they normally talk a lot as well.

"Honestly, I'm here to discuss about a few important things with you Mizuno-san." He waited for her nod of approval before continuing. "I want to inform you that I intend to marry your daughter anytime soon."

Ami almost choked out and Zoisite had to give her a glass of water for her to recover. Dr. Mizuno just silently watched his every move thinking how straight-forward he was, knowing that Ami still had a lot of dreams and plans at hand.

He continued when he was sure that his love was okay. "I know it's sudden. I also know that she has a lot of things ahead of her. However, I can assure the both of you that I will not get in her way. Instead, I promise to make her happy. I'll support her and be her strength. I'll protect her and help her every step of the way. So— please, don't go against us."

Ami looked at her mother and saw that she was drinking HIS revelation quite well. She grabbed his hands and held it tightly. "Zoi, what are you talking about?"

His green eyes met hers as he put her right hand in front of his beating chest. "I meant ever word. I already told your precious mother. Now all that's left is for you to say YES."

* * *

Kunzite silently went to the kitchen to prepare something special. He bought the Black Forest Cake she requested on the phone and he chuckled upon remembering her seductively teasing voice while saying that Artemis will be staying at Mamoru's with Luna and the little girls.

It took him a good few minutes to find a creative saucer to use in serving the cake. He also made some lemonade for them to share. He looked at the time: 11:45. It's almost time for Christmas.

He glided towards the stairs, reaching her room on the second floor like a thief at night. He pushed open the knob and safely put the tray of food and drinks at her study/ vanity table.

He watched her glowing figure with so much happiness. _Calm and sweet… so much different during battles._

He walked gently and sat on the edge of her bed, gently caressing her now loosed golden locks. _Her feverish face looks inviting._ He leaned towards her.

"You always have the perfect timing huh?! Getting sick when we could finally have a date outside," He murmured in her ear. "UNFORGIVABLE."

There was no response as he continued to caress every inch of her face… enjoying the feel of her skin on his hands. She moved a little and her canary yellow nightgown revealed her long slender legs. _I'm getting too old… thinking of such things!_

His hands traveled from her face to her neck and her collarbone. "Minako…" he whispered. This time he earned a moan from her rosy lips.

He immediately took his hands off her, hesitating whether to wake her up or not. He checked her temperature by touching her forehead and his and was glad that it wasn't as bad as he had thought. His eyes wandered down and saw the revealing scene. Heat crept on his face as he ran his fingers through his silver hair.

_Too much for self control._ He scolded himself as his lips descended into hers. He kissed her softly. She moaned once again and he pulled away tracing her lips with his tongue. _So sweet._

Still sitting by her side, he started to lift his whole body to settle on her double sized bed. He started to press over as his left arm supported his weight. He kissed her once again as his free hands pulled her closer to him. It traced her contours and stopped to caress her thighs. He moved his feet to do the same with her legs. His lips left hers as he moved downward to her neck and decided that he had to leave a mark somewhere not so visible so he went to her chest, gently pulling her nightgown down. She moaned once again.

"Mina…" he murmured in between kisses.

His hands left her thigh and nestled at her wet center. He smirked when he felt how excited his sleeping beauty was. He slowly massaged her center with his hands hoping to hear more moans from her. When he did not fail once again, he almost immediately but carefully pulled her underwear away and threw it on the chair not so faraway.

"I want more." He whispered to her ear as his hands explored her more. He traced her wet jewel with his thumb and decided to insert a finger inside her arching body. Blood came rushing from her womb and it spread on her sheets.

"I'm sorry, honey. But now I won't have to hurt you as much." He drew his finger in and out of her as his lips played with her breasts. Like a baby, he sucked, licked and flipped one after the other.

Feeling her body burn and the unfamiliar hurt in between her thighs, Minako opened her blue orbs and saw a familiar silver head by her chest. "Kunzi— ahhh!" she hissed as she felt him insert two fingers on her. "That— ahhh!! This—" he stuttered as she grasped for breath.

He simultaneously lifted his head to face her and withdrew his fingers. "I've dirtied the sheets," he said as he lifted his fingers on his mouth and licked her juice on it.

She looked at his green eyes and saw pure love and passion. She had never thought that this day would finally come. She had hoped but still it surprised her. His BOLDNESS surprised her. His TOUCH surprised her. His EYES surprised her. EVERYTHING he did surprised her.

"Kunzite…" she whispered under her breath as she pulled his face to hers. She kissed him passionately, tasting the very depths of his mouth and her taste on his while his fingers returned to its previous task

He pulled away breathlessly, licking her juice on his fingers once again. "You really are a honey. You taste like one."

He shut her eyes for a few seconds, thinking of a way to communicate what she really wanted to say. "I—" she stated as she slowly opened her eyes meeting his. "I want you." Her shaking hands hastily opened the buttons of his shirt. "I want you now."

He chuckled at her. _Commands like a leader, tastes like a princess._ He stood up and removed his pants completely. With a swished of his wrist he locked the bedroom door completely.

It was Mina's turn to chuckle. "Ever so sure aren't we? Afraid my dad would kick you out?"

He went back beside her and kissed her hungrily on the lips. "No. It's more like not wanting to disturb them with our noise when they come home." He smirked. "Besides, I could always bring you to my place in a wink of an eye."

She smiled at his cockiness, something he never showed to anyone else. He was always precise, humble but clear with his self. She never, even once, would have thought that he's willing to use his powers on something so trivial.

"You want me that much?" she cooed.

He caught her left hand and led it to the place between his thighs. She felt his length. Her eyes widen at how big he was. "I want you this much."

Fear came over her. _How could that fit inside me?_ She thought, her hands not leaving him.

He read her face and he brushed his lips on hers as an assurance. "Don't worry. It might still hurt but I think I made a pretty good job on preparing you while you were sleeping." She was still half convinced. "It will fit. I want to mold your inside into mine, Mina—" his husky voice pleaded.

She nodded and widened her arms as an invite. "I'm going in." He murmured as he positioned himself and slowly but surely dipped into her. "Oh! You're so tight, so warm…"

He pushed his entire length inside her, their eyes not leaving each other. He was amazed that she could still manage to look sexier than she already was.

"Oh!!" she moaned as she finally broke their eye contact. She had never felt his kind of passion before. It's like as if something does not happen, she'll go mad. "Kunzite…"

After a few moments of slowly thrusting in and out, he felt her legs wrapped around his body and he took that as a sign for him to not hold back. He pulled away a little and then suddenly pounded into her… reaching the farthest part of her. "Arghhh! It's good." He swooped down a kiss on her lips. "So good."

He increased his speed and brought her right leg up to his shoulder. He traced her sides before gripping to her butt. He thrust longer and harder, trying to learn and touch every part on her insides. "Faster. Harder!" she commanded.

He kept on pounding at an increasing speed; thrusting on her deeper and harder than she could have ever imagined. "Mina!" He shouted as he felt his released inside of her.

She felt his explosion inside and with one last powerful thrust from him she climbed with him to happiness. "Kunzite!"

He slumped down on her. Still intimately connected, he raised his face to look at her. Sweat covered her forehead. Her eyes were shut closed as her hard breathing slowly returned to normal. He looked at the clock and turned to his loving angel with a smile.

"Merry Christmas." He panted. "It's time for dessert."

Mina's eyes lit up when she saw where his fingers were pointing. The cake really looked inviting but she couldn't seem to move. "I can't move." She pouted.

"Sorry about that." Kunzite grinned at her mischievously. "I wonder if that cake tastes sweeter than you though— shall we try?"

* * *

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I love this chapter, I don't know why!**_

_**Okay, after this one I promise to finally take on the battle… I just thought that they deserved some cool and peaceful time before devoting their lives in saving the world… I mean, they're just about the same age as I am! They needed this!**_

_**I started the draft for the ending… so excited! I love it! I also love Nodame Cantabile… Classic music, can't believe I'm hooked!  
**_

* * *


	14. Chapter 14: Fireworks

Definition of Terms (for those who doesn't know yet)

_Betsuni _– not particularly / not really

* * *

CHAPTER 14: FIREWORKS

* * *

_Fifty five people are still missing after the so called "CLUB RAVE INCIDENT" yesterday evening. According to the witnesses, this party that was attended mostly by teenagers and young adults ranging from 18-late twenties produced such bothersome noise, a few blasts that seemed to be an explosive—although there is no fire after. When the police came on the scene however, the guests were vanished out of nowhere…._

"So what is this, Kunzite? You think it's the enemy?"

"I don't know Mamoru. The police had no clue. Its just like one moment they're there and then they were gone. What's more suspicious is that no one saw that bunch of a crowd leave the place."

"And what's worse is that it's almost New Year! Rei's father is going to kill me if I don't go to the party he prepared!"

"Stop whining Jadeite! I'm also here you know?! Father will just think that we're late together."

"But I don't want to ruin my good reputation."

"Ha! You don't have a good reputation in the first place… stop pretending."

"Shut up Neph! You don't know anything!"

"I think I found it!"

Everyone fell silent as they all leapt from their seats and ran to Ami and Zoisite's table.

"What is it? What is it?" asked Usagi as she squeezed herself between Mamoru and Kunzite to have a better view from the monitor.

Minako squealed, "Oh my! Isn't that Mount Mitake? What is the meaning of that?"

Ami sighed as she pointed to the figures in the computer screen. "According to the data gathered, strange powers vibrate from the area. It's not dark power though— so we think that it REALLY is Dionysus since his power is not of the dark ones."

Zoisite leaned to the table and put his right fist under his chin. "What's bugging me is the extreme change in temperature. Its winter but the temperature over that mountain is not cold but freezing." He pressed few keys and images of Mount Mitake came into view.

"It REALLY is frozen!" Makoto grasped. "Why is that?"

"It seems that the negative energy from the people who were miraculously gathered there changed into ice and covered the whole mountain." Ami explained. "You guys know what it means right?" She said as she stood and get her Crystal Change Rod from her subspace pocket.

"It's sailor business!" Makoto, Rei, Usagi and Minako said in unison.

"Hey you guys! We just have to make it quick. We have some party to attend." Jadeite shouted at their running form as he and the other Shitennou went to transform in their own, together with their prince.

After a few minutes the ten soldiers reached the frozen mountain, passing either frozen or freezing bodies along the way. Several steps along the high stairs, few of the bodies melted into a zombie like figure.

"Watch out!" Tuxedo Kamen shouted as he threw a red rose on one of the zombies who tried to attack Sailor Moon. "They're turned into monsters!"

Kunzite quickly kicked another zombie and blasted another one with his energy ball. "Go! Nephrite, Jadeite, Zoisite let's clear their way!"

"Hai!" They shouted back as they went on different parts of the stairs kicking, punching and blasting hindrances as the sailor soldiers made their way to the top.

"Ouch!" Sailor Mars cried when Sailor Moon suddenly stopped, bumping her on the head. "What the?"

They all gasped at the drastic scene in front of them. Girls clothed in thin almost transparent white dresses. Men, drenched in sweat, were fighting in front of a golden throne with spike at the top. A man who was seated on the throne was clothed in classical Greek tunic with oblong bolts of fabric pinned with brooches. A white cloak was on his back while a gold bond surrounded his head. His hair was of dark midnight blue and his eyes of violet looked at them with a sly grin.

"I knew you would come." His voice felt like a strong wind rummaging its way in their ears.

"Who are you? What do you want?" Sailor Jupiter screeched.

He simply chuckled.

Rei's dark eyebrows twitched in irritation. "You're Dionysus aren't you? Why do you want to take over earth?"

"I am who I am." He leaned and kissed a woman on his side feverishly before standing with all his glory. "This is just the beginning. When I'm done with the rest, I'm taking your city."

"Running away? Are you afraid of us?" Sailor Moon challenged.

"Betsuni. It's just not time yet." He said before covering himself with his cloak.

"What do you—?"

"I will get this planet. All will live in pleasure and those who are weak will lock themselves up in ice forever."

"Venus Love Me Chain!" Minako tried before he vanished from their sight. "Sailor Moon, heal this people. I think they're brainwashed, possessed or something!"

Sailor Moon nodded as she raised her rod. "Starlight Honeymoon Therapy Kiss!"

* * *

"You've got to be kidding me!" Minako almost shouted out of her lungs. "Why didn't I know anything about this? I'm your leader! And she—" she pointed at Usagi. "She's your princess! How could you do such a careless thing without informing anyone of us?"

Makoto bowed her head. She knew she was wrong but she had no regrets. "I just thought that if I told one of you then the others will think that I don't trust them enough. I just thought of telling you all at the same time."

"Where's that man!" Rei's eyes wandered around aimlessly. "I'm certainly going to fry him!"

"Hey! You guys… don't scare her okay. I'm sure they have their reasons for GETTING MARRIED without informing us." Ami's voice could not hide her own disappointment.

Makoto quickly wrapped Ami in an embrace. "I'm really sorry Ami-chan, guys…. I know it was all of a sudden but if you could just see his eyes when he asked me… it was like he was pleading, as if there's no tomorrow and it was a cold Christmas. I don't know—"

"So Makoto-chan seemed to outrun all of you huh?" A masculine, cool voice came from behind all of them.

They all turned to see the teasing face of Haruka and the other three of their fellow senshi with the ever handsome Dr. Tomoe.

"Welcome!" Rei greeted her four friends, temporarily forgetting the current debate. "I'm glad you could come on such a short notice."

Michiru smiled at her warmly. "It's okay. It's such a rare event to be having a New Years party with you guys and your families."

She glanced up to the wide yard of the Hikawa Shrine. Near the temple entrance stood a familiar looking man that resembles Rei. He had the aura of a politician that he is and was talking intelligently with a beautiful woman of short dark hair, who she guessed was Ami's mother. She was forced to give a smile when a lady with camera came out of nowhere and took their picture.

"Uh, why is there a media here?" Setsuna asked as she rubbed her eyes from the sudden light.

Rei shrugged. "Well, you know my father is a great figure. Not to mention that he kind of told one of his friends that the famous racer Haruka Tenoh would also be here with HIS – yeah you know what they all think Haruka – girl friend the famous violinist Michiru."

"And it also somehow slipped out that Ami's mother and Dr. Tomoe were coming. You know that they have their own limelight too!" Minako added. "Really! And it didn't help that we were pictured in last months TOKYO TEENS magazine!"

"TOKYO what?" Dr. Tomoe yelped. "Why? How?"

Ami forced a smile with a sweat drop on the side of her face. "Well, you see… Hino-san was asked by the magazine if they could feature his daughter: the priestess maiden of the Hikawa Shrine. Of course, knowing REI—"

"Of course, I refused!" Rei interjected.

Ami threw her an annoying look, "She refused and so those magazine reporters kept on following her until the time when we all met. They noticed that we're always together and they suddenly got the idea of having a story about the FIVE Famous Ladies of Juuban—"

"Being us!" Minako interjected this time.

"… Composed of different personalities but is a great circle of friends. Honestly I have to put up with them following me up to my club activities!" Ami finished.

"No wonder they are pretty much willing to come here just for a small family and friends New Year Celebration. Plus, it's an exclusive for them!" Haruka uttered when she saw that there were just about one photographer and one other person holding a booklet.

"It's just from the magazine so its okay. Still, we have to be more careful if we don't want our secrets to be revealed." Rei voiced out dejectedly.

"Would you excuse us for a moment? I would love to greet Dr. Mizuno. I'm a huge fan of hers." Dr. Tomoe interrupted as he made his way to the talking couple.

"Then I shall introduce you to her— although I think you were famous enough for everyone here to know." Ami said instantly, wanting to avoid further discussion about Makoto's sudden marriage.

"Thanks Ami. Would you like to come Setsuna?" He asked.

Setsuna nodded "By the way, best wishes Makoto-chan!" She smiled politely to the girls before following him.

"They look good together don't they?" Hotaru asked innocently pointing to her father and her Setsuna-mama. "Daddy has been lively ever since the five of us lived together."

"No way!" Usagi giggled as she threw Michiru and Haruka a questioning look.

Haruka grinned. "They are really slow, believe me. Sometimes we have to make the move for them! We purposely take Hotaru out whenever we have free time and we even locked them up at the laboratory once!"

All of them laugh in unison. It's been a long time since they have gathered JUST FOR FUN. It was really nice and it seemed like a millennium ago since it had last happened. And now, they even have all of their families gathered, like a REUNION of souls or something. It REALLY felt great for each of them.

"Well, its time to enjoy and forget the unnecessary business for now!" Michiru suggested and had quickly won an appraising YEAH from everyone.

"Let's go get some drinks and food." Haruka purred on Michiru's ear. "What do you want to eat Hotaru?"

The black-haired girl shook her head. "I'll get some on my own. I would love to run to Chibiusa and the others now." She said before she took off the children's crowd near a Sakura tree.

Michiru smiled at her so called 'daughter' "It's great to have those four cuties with us, ne? Now Hotaru have someone to play and chat with whenever she likes it…."

"More of 'more than she likes' those girls are always together; REALLY, I wonder what they're always doing!" Usagi pouted before she saw her parents talking to Mamoru— her father looked a little TOO serious. "Uh, guys…" she started off by pointing to the scene of her attention. "I think I better go there right now before my father does anything beyond killing him with a dark glare."

"I think you better do." Makoto said as she pulled Usagi and accompanied her to her parents and Mamoru's side.

"We are not done with you MAKOTO!" Rei and Minako called out to their auburn haired friend.

"Mama! Papa! Mamo-ch-ru!" Usagi shouted on her tracks. "Its great you could make it here Mamoru."

He gave Usagi his most dazzling smile before glancing at Makoto. "Great! You're here! I think we need to talk. The Three of US." He pointed out as he looked seriously at Nephrite.

"Maybe later Mamoru." He instantly grabbed Makoto away from the crowd. "Please excuse us Tsukino-san."

"Oh! They escaped!" Usagi whispered to herself.

"Usagi darling, you didn't tell us that Mamoru-san is coming too…" Ikuko said with a smile as her right arm never left her husband's, noticing the twitch in his face as Mamoru and Usagi's shoulders touched.

* * *

"Hotaru this is Shingo. Shingo this is Hotaru. Be good to her and don't play pranks! She's my best friend." Chibiusa said in a proud manner.

"Hello Shingo-kun. It's nice meeting you." Hotaru blushed a bit.

"Uh—" _Baka Shingo! There are five cute girls in front of you—minus one, being your annoying little sister, and ONE beautiful blushing girl, that's all you can say?! _"Hi!"

Hotaru giggled. "I never knew that you were a shy boy. Chibiusa and Usagi always talk about you so—"

"Don't listen to them!" He almost screamed in frustration. _If it's from them then it certainly is not good._

"It's fine Shingo-kun. I think you'll be a really nice company in the future…" She added shyly. _Better not to mention all the mischief I've heard about him._

"It's so not the time for that Hotaru!" Ceres wept. "Can't you see? We are in so much need to do something now!"

Shingo stood silent for a moment at the pink haired girl's sudden outburst. Her eyes brimmed with tears. "Is there anything wrong Cere-chan?"

Hotaru forced a laugh. "Uh— Shingo-kun… could you please, uhmm… get us some juice? I'm really kind of thirsty but WE have SOMETHING to talk about."

Getting her hint he willingly obliged. He smiled at the girls before he made his way to the food table.

"What is wrong with you?" Chibiusa scolded. "You were just happy a while ago."

"But— but…"

"But, but! She's just jealous because Mako-mama and Neph-papa are already married. She's just shocked with your news Hotaru-chan. don't be bothered her." Jun-Jun dismissed.

"YOU don't get it do you?" She mumbled. "Why are they married? Why aren't Mina-neechan and Kunz-niichan? IM SUPPOSED TO BE BORN ON SEPTEMBER!!"

She was suddenly quieted by three pair of hands on her mouth. Chibiusa just patted her forehead with her palm while Hotaru yelped in surprise to shut her up.

"Don't shout! Everyone will hear!"

"Sorry." She said apologetically. "I'm just desperate you know?!"

Pallas held one of her hands. "Don't worry. Everything's going to work out. Besides we went here to help them with the fight to stop YOU-KNOW-WHAT from happening. I guess Queen Serenity knew that we shouldn't meddle with anything else that's why she told us that."

Ceres sniffed on the tissue paper that Vesta offered her. "I just hope so. I don't want any complications about my birth."

They were all started when a jolly voice rang in the air "Hello young ladies!" Jadeite said cheerfully. "Aiyah! Are you crying Cere-chan?"

"Is there anything wrong?" Kunzite asked as he kneeled down to look at the blushing girl.

"Nope. She just missed her mommy is all…" Ves-Ves answered in her behalf before anyone could.

Kunzite smiled at her and patted her head. "Then how about an ice cream? Jadeite and I brought some."

"Yay! Ice cream!" The girls shouted as they ran to Zoisite who's preparing the treat.

* * *

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I feel for them… isn't it fun to have a gathering with all the people you care about on a special occasion? I just hope that Mako and Neph will have a happy life now that they're married… Poor Cere-chan is freaking out—**_

_**I'll be waiting for your REVIEWS!  
**_

* * *


	15. Chapter 15: Raindrops Kept Falling

Definition of Terms (for those who doesn't know yet)

_Okaerinasai –_ Welcome home! /Welcome back!

_Oden_ - A nabe dish prepared with various fish cakes, daikon, boiled eggs, konyaku and kombu seaweed, boiled over many hours in a soya sauce based soup.

* * *

CHAPTER 15: RAINDROPS KEPT FALLING

* * *

It used to be a very dull almost all green and quiet apartment but today all the five of them agreed to give Makoto's apartment a complete make-over. She's a married woman after all that's why she should make a lovely home for her husband to return to.

They started off by taking all the furniture into a secluded room, where they thought, they would just return to later. Nephrite wanted to buy all new furniture but the girls insisted that since Makoto's the first of them to be married, they are all inspired to make the best of what's available. Ami and Makoto were to innovate the furniture… painting it for a new and improved look. Rei, Usagi and Minako were assigned to paint and decorate the house. After almost three days of joint effort, they are almost done.

The former house with a lonely ambience became quite cheery with the combination of green and cowslip yellow. The wallpaper had a touch of nature with its flower and leaf designs. They were not too big nor too small, just perfect to impose a fresh look. The sofa of original red became softer with pale yellow throw pillows. The table in the middle of the living room looked like wood because of the brownish paint on its feet. What's best among their work was the ceiling. It was refreshingly colored as blue as the morning sky with white puffs of clouds. They sighed. It was beautiful! You could think of them as a pro.

They stood silent for a few minutes, just breathing in the results of their hard work when a burst of laughter came from their dearest princess.

"Look at you!" She snickered. "You're all dirty! Mina-chan's hair looks like the wall, all yellow and green!!" She continued to laugh hysterically as the girls looked at each other before they laughed with her.

Tears almost filled the other blonde's eyes. "Speak for yourself! Your hair has white, blue and green!"

Makoto stopped herself from laughing and looked at her friends with deep gratitude. "Thank you guys! I couldn't have done it without you."

"Oh! Come on, Mako-chan. You know we love to help you. Besides it was fun!" Ami told her with a smile.

"But you have to promise to help me out when it's my turn okay?" Rei said. Her four friends looked at her with sweat drops on their heads. "What?!"

"You don't mean the whole temple don't you?" Usagi asked, hoping that she would say that she would live on a separate house instead.

"Of course! I wouldn't leave the shrine." She said as a-matter-of-factly.

"Isn't that too big to decorate? This apartment took us almost three whole days!" Minako pouted.

"Silly!" Rei said with a smile. "Of course not the whole temple! Only the part that grandpa gave Jadeite and I to live in. I think its about half of the back shrine."

"Big enough but not too much. I think we can do it guys!" Ami encouraged.

"Why don't we cook something special as a celebration? My treat!" Makoto announced as she put her fist on her chest proudly.

"Yay!" They all shouted in unison.

"But we have to go to the supermarket first. I think the supplies in here is not enough. Lets all go so you could pick what you want me to cook." She went inside her bedroom to get her purse.

"Wah! Mako-chan sure has lots of money now since Nephrite gives her everything!" Usagi said enviously as Minako nodded. "Rei will be rich next! Oh!! I can't wait for my turn!"

"I'm sure Mamoru will give you all the best Usagi." Ami said confidently. "It wouldn't be long."

Usagi shooked her head. "I don't think so Ami. Daddy approved of our relationship already but he still gives him deadly glares every now and then… we can't even be more intimate with him around," she whined. "Nu-uh! Not even holding hands is allowed!"

Rei laughed. "Well, you can't blame him. You're his princess after all. That's the reason why, somehow, I'm glad that Dad was not around so much."

"Let's go guys!" Makoto called out. "Let's also prepare some foods for the boys. I'm sure they'll be tired from patrolling."

* * *

Five caped figures kept soaring the roofs of Tokyo. Their speed was that of lighting and not a single sound came from them.

"Are you sure you could sense them here Nephy?" Jadeite asked as they passed the NBS building.

"I'm sure. Negative vibes had been coming from that club—and don't call me NEPHY!" he hissed.

"Why? It's cute?!"

"Stop it you two!" Kunzite commanded while Zoisite and Mamoru chuckled.

"We're in a serious business here!" he continued.

"But everything's serious with you Kunzite." Nephrite uttered.

Jadeite snickered. "Oh right, Nephy! He's SO SERIOUS when it comes to Mina-chan!" He immediately stopped when he saw the deadly glint in Kunzite's green eyes.

"We're here!" Zoisite called to their attention.

They all stopped and hide themselves behind the elevated glass windows of the roof. They looked down and saw people dancing inside the club with a mysterious dark aura surrounding them. Mamoru noticed the shining bracelets-like tattoo embedded on their wrists.

"What is that?" He pointed.

Zoisite took out a binocular from his subspace pocket and looked clearly. "It's a yellow mark with D in the middle. I think we're late."

"So they were marked already?" Mamoru sighed.

It's been almost a month now since these attacks started to occur. People had been missing and when found, they were either sleeping (cannot be waken up like in a comma) or acting wildly. Because of that, they had been patrolling all over the city every other night as the girls do it on their nights off— which only meant that they haven't got the time to have a night date for almost a month now… Nephrite didn't have any problem with it since Makoto and he were already living under one roof. Jadeite was free to sleep over the Hikawa Shrine since he's a disciple of Rei's grandpa… not to mention that Rei's father already treats him as his own son! Zoisite had the same course as Ami so they were always together during the day— which only left Mamoru and Kunzite in restrain. This is the reason why Mamoru couldn't blame Kunzite for always having a foul mood.

"Shall we go in?" he asked his Shitennou.

"We must find the culprit of putting those marks to them first." Jadeite suggested, his tactician instincts getting the best of him.

Kunzite nodded as he used his sharp aura eyes, a new power he learned since the asteroid incident, to scan the place. His green orbs zoomed into the place to the point that he could see the very inner of everyone's soul. He looked carefully, making sure not to miss a single body until his eyes stopped at a particular odd looking tall man. His nose was pierced with a big round earring and his eyes were jet black.

"That's the one." He informed his comrades.

They all nodded. "Okay so we do it as we usually do." Mamoru said as he started to count, just enough for them to hear. "One. Two. Three. Jump!" The five of them broke the window glass as they jumped down.

The people started to run in chaos and shock as Mamoru immediately charged to the target. Nephrite shielded the possessed civilians into a transparent screen of green; some of them weren't covered, however, when they ran in fear. Zoisite quickly flew above them and showered glittery dusts of healing blue pollens from his lily flower on the chest.

"This sure comes handy!" He yelled at Nephrite.

"You bet it does!" He shouted back.

The unshielded civilians started to became wild as if they lost their mind. Kunzite drew out his sword together with its cover to make sure that he wouldn't wound or hurt anyone of them seriously. Jadeite quickly ran to the door, blasting anyone who tried to come out, assisting his leader every now and then.

Tuxedo Mask was hit by a blast of black and he stumbled upon the club stage. "Tch! Irritating Bacchus!" he mumbled as he stood on his ground. It was Ami who suggested a name for the monsters who had been appearing since they all looked like the roman god's disciples.

Another blast of black came his way but he easily dodged it as he concentrated his power on his hands, "Tuxedo La Smoking Bomber!" The man's stomach slit with a hole.

The healed people all fell asleep and Zoisite quickly showered another round of dusts among those who were beaten by Jadeite and Kunzite. The tattoos on their wrists all disappeared. The four of them quickly turned into their master. They quickly surrounded the man who was now turning into a scary monster. Within a flash of green, blue, pinkish-silver and red, it disappeared into nothingness.

"Tuxedo Kamen was hit! Looks like they were getting stronger and stronger this past few days." Zoisite mumbled as they surveyed the place for more clues about the enemy.

"Tell me about it!" Tuxedo Mask answered back while he cured his own wound.

"We better hurry. Makoto said that she'll prepare us some treat since we took their patrol shift yesterday." Nephrite proudly informed as they headed back to the roofs.

* * *

"Is this all?" Makoto said sarcastically as she looked at the bags of groceries on their hands. "I thought you'll buy everything!"

"Ow! Come on Mako-chan. Why don't you be more open-minded sometimes?" Minako purred.

"Well— as you know, I'm a married woman now. I should learn to budget money and all."

"But once in a while won't hurt right?" Rei backed up. "Come on! It's getting late! We have to prepare some foods before they come back right?"

They all nodded as they head back into Makoto and Nephrite's love nest.

Minako ran passed them then turn to face them, walking backwards, "So are you attending the Middle School Reunion?"

"Hmm… not sure. I'll have to ask Nephrite first. He's easily jealous, but I think if I tell him that I won't be seeing any of my past's senpais he wouldn't say no."

Usagi raised her hand in the air. "I will! I will!" She said, jolly and hopping.

"Rei is out of the question." She saw her raven haired friend gave her a snob face. "Ami?"

She fidgeted. "Well… I really wanted to go but—"

"But?"

Ami stopped on her tracks. Everyone was now looking at her. "My mom allowed me. However, when I asked Zoi…"

"He said no?!" Rei uttered in disbelief. They had all known the long-haired blonde as the most logical and understanding one among the Shitennou.

"It's just that he knew about Urawa-kun." She explained, looking at her feet.

"Ah-hah!" the two blondes blurted out.

"Jealousy it is!" Makoto nodded in understanding.

Rei tapped her shoulder sympathetically. "I understand. At least it's because he knew about you and Urawa's—" she thought of the most proper word. "—interlude. Jadeite is such a jealousy buddy. Sometimes I'm really getting irritated by it already!"

"Oh! I'm so envious…" Usagi said with tears on the verge of falling from her eyes.

Minako nodded. "Kunzite is never jealous!"

"He has no reason to be jealous. He's always guarding you!" Usagi teased. "But Mamo-chan is really—" she said as she hands rested on her heart dramatically. "He's always the same! Never jealous. Always composed." She sighed. "When will I be able to experience a normal teenage relationship jealousy? I'm turning 20!"

Rei smiled at her friend's naivety. Obviously, she had no clue what she was asking for. Mamoru? She couldn't imagine him turning all green with jealousy. Not at all! "It's still almost 5 months away. No need to worry."

"He just probably doesn't show it on the outside." Ami consoled.

Makoto grinned at her friend. Indeed, Mamoru was always like that. He's easily worried for her but not easily jealous. Perhaps he was so confident. Perhaps he trusted her that much. "Instead of thinking about that you should concentrate to perfecting a Valentine chocolate for him."

"That's right! I should think of something special." Minako thought loudly.

Instantly she, Usagi and Rei were blocking Makoto's path. Their eyes told it all. Their eyes all looked like a puppy's.

The auburn haired girl and Ami just smiled awkwardly. Both were feeling what they're trying to imply. "Please help us again, Makoto-sama!"

_Oh, my! They completely forgot about jealousy and their boyfriends!_ Ami thought.

They continued planning for their Love-Love Heart's Day as they turned right and heard loud rock music as they passed on a big, gated house. Obviously, there was a house rave party made by those teens and young adults who had so much time and money to spare. They shrugged it off until Rei suddenly stopped.

"Did you hear that guys?" She asked.

"What?" Usagi looked at her worriedly.

"I think I heard something from that house." She pointed. "And I think I could sense something as well."

"Don't tell me—" Minako didn't bother to finish the sentence as she felt a familiar shiver down her spine. She looked up and saw that she was not alone. From the look on her friends' face, surely, they felt it too.

"Oh, Great! Just great! Where are we going to put this bags safely then?" Makoto was clearly irritated.

Ami looked around and smiled as she saw that the house's guard house or whatever it is was empty. "There! We could hide it there."

They strode to the place and transformed but not until they made sure that it wouldn't be spoiled in any way. They leapt into the house, careful enough that they wouldn't be seen by the people inside. They saw a female Bacchus wearing a ridiculously see-through dress while dancing seductively (and wildly) at the top of the table while the familiar black aura surrounded the place. All the people around her, who were mostly men, seemed to be unaware of the impending danger.

"Stop that!" Sailor Moon announced as they slammed the door opens. "People who were enjoying the time of their lives, making new friends and eating lots of delicious foods… and you dare to use them for your dirty antics! I shall not forgive you." She continued as she walked further inside. "I am Sailor Moon, and in behalf of the moon, I shall punish you!"

"Count us to that!" Minako winked at the shocked people. Apparently, they were puzzled why Sailor Moon would gate crash their rave party.

The girl laughed as she moved continously, her whole body glowed. At a swish and flick of her hand, golden bracelets embedded on the partiers arms. This time they understood why and quickly ran randomly hoping to go outside.

Sailor Jupiter quickly stood by the door. Sailor Mars followed her when she saw how crazy the crowd had been.

"Calm down people!" She shouted. "We're here to protect you! Just stay here until we could attend to all of you!" Some listened and stopped trying to strike them down so that they could go out while others acted as if they didn't heard anything at all. The former went to find a way to shield themselves as the latter kicked and punched and scratched the soldiers anyway they could.

"Ow!" Sailor Mars shouted. "I'm loosing patience!"

"Mercury Aqua Mirage!" Water that turned into a wall like ice surrounded the wild crowd while a shield hovered over the hiding figures.

"Venus Love Me Chain!" Venus yelled as she tried to catch the still dancing enemy. She looked like an insane whore. She dodged it several times.

Sailor Moon leapt out of nowhere and rode the Bacchus on the back. It tried to shrug her off until she flew away eliciting a moan of pain. It turned to her, ready to attack when Venus' chain finally got her.

"Sparkling wide pressure!" Jupiter backed up. The Bacchus shook with the electricity flowing throughout her body non-stop because of the metal wrapped around her.

"Sailor Moon!" Sailor Mars called. Their princess immediately nodded and took out her scepter.

"Silver Moon Crystal Power Kiss!!" She yelled and the Bacchus out of nowhere. The people simultaneously fell asleep as their wrist marks disappeared.

"The police will come here already." Sailor Mercury announced as she hid her compact back into her subspace pocket. "We should hurry back. It's getting dark outside." She said looking at the window.

They all left the house as a sound of few clicks came. They looked back and saw that everyone was sleeping. Great! They were tired from cleaning and shopping, they fought an enemy and now they have to rush home and prepare dinner for their better halves! It's FUN being a girl!!

"I am knocking. I am knocking. Stop pulling my shirt!" Zoisite smacked Jadeite's hands.

"Coming!" Makoto opened the door. Few hair strands hanged on her face. She was wearing her favorite apron of green… messy. "Oh! Hi! Okaerinasai!"

"What are you doing?" Nephrite asked as he kissed her cheek.

She flashed her biggest smile at him. "Nothing! Nothing! Just cooking with the girls."

"Figures!" Jadeite said as they all went inside.

"And what do you mean by that?" Rei said as she placed a plate of Oden on the table. "Then don't eat this." She said, irritated.

"Just kidding!" He purred as he swooped onto her and gave her a quick smack kiss.

"The house looks beautiful, Angel!" Nephrite praise as he embraced an arm on his wife's waist. "Perfect!"

"Well, the girls helped me—a LOT!" She said slightly blushing.

"But Mako-chan, the kitchen is a mess." Mamoru calmly mumbled. "Don't tell me—"

"Mamo-chan!" Usagi yelped. "I didn't do that!" she pointed at the mess on the kitchen table, sink and around the stove. "Well, at least not all of it!" Mamoru chuckled.

"But it sure is not you." Makoto heard Kunzite whispered onto her ear. She just smiled remembering the way they dashed inside 30 minutes ago: How they all cleaned and stored up the groceries, cut and cleaned the vegetable and fishes, and cooked. She sighed. It's a miracle they were able to finish it just on time!

"Oh, look!" Minako called out as she peeked outside. "It's raining!" She said as her fingers traced a raindrop on the glass window. "How rare for the season…"

* * *

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE: First of all, I'm sorry for being so lazy this past few days… I've been really busy since I became a MANGAFOX contributor. Honestly I still love this **__**fanfic and I can't wait to write all my thoughts… I'm just waiting for a little more motivation… a REVIEW or two will do! **_

**UsaMamo4eva**** –** There are still more details that needs to be listed before the end… I really wanted to answer all of my questions about the rise of Crystal Tokyo.

**smcandy**** -** well as I said this is really my limit in writing chapters… I do try my best although it always ends up with 10-13 pages at most. I hope this one's fine with you.

**Richforce**** –** you never fail me! Thanks for the reviews!

_**My father gave me a 7-in-one Chronicles of Narnia book as a birthday gift… it inspired me a lot… I'm so happy! **_

_**If you liked this chapter, a word or two in the reviews wouldn't hurt. It will also make me happier and more inspired! Thanks!  
**_

* * *


	16. Chapter 16: Something More Than a Choco

Definition of Terms (for those who doesn't know yet)

_Honto ni gomen_ – I'm really sorry. / I apologize truly.

_Onii-chan_ – Big brother

* * *

CHAPTER 16: SOMETHING MORE THAN A CHOCOLATE

* * *

"I'm telling you it was amazing! I was there for my friend's party; there was this beautiful girl, who is the sexiest I've ever seen in my life that kept dancing seductively in front of us. Then, out of nowhere, the sailor soldiers came and the girl turned out to be a Bacchus, that's what they called her, and they fought. It was really amazing!"

"Yeah. Yeah. Yeah. We heard you. You've been talking about that since you came here." Umino scolded his friend. "We are here to get together like the old days not to hear some news about something that we already heard from the TV."

That was right. All the former Juuban Middle School students were gathered in a fine private resort owned by Naru's mother and spent the rest of the day swimming, talking, eating, and reminiscing.

The place had a friendly ambience of a circular pool at the center. The left side had the shower while the house was at right side. It was interconnected by a bridge surpassing in the middle of the pool. They were sitting beside the waters with a large plate of Makoto's cookies and two pitchers of four seasons. It was such a great day.

"But I can't help it!"

"We know its great, I've been saved by them too, more than once, but please… just… do keep quiet, Kentarou-kun." Naru said gently before she sipped her juice.

The black haired guy seemed to not hear her last words. "Aren't they? Actually since then, I've been collecting data and pictures of Sailor Moon. She's my favorite! She may be a klutz with long opening words but she's the strongest and cutest! I've always been trying to know her whereabouts and goes there when I could." He said proudly.

"Usagi are you alright?" Ami asked her friend as the blonde seemed to drown in her drink.

"Is there anything wrong? You think it's not good?" Naru said full of worry.

"I'm—ah, no— I'm fine. I just drank too much I guess." Usa forced a smile. She turned to Ami and somehow they understood each other without a word or a sign. If people start to follow them like Kentarou every time, then, besides from them being in a very high risk of possible danger… their real identities as sailor soldiers would also be at stake.

"In fact," Kentarou continued. "Come to think of it, Sailor Moon looked a lot like you Usagi-chan."

This time, Usagi REALLY spit on her drink. This guy really did study her to think of such resemblance. Mostly, when people are in danger, they were too scared to remember what exactly their saviors looked like.

"Your hair is alike… blonde with odangos. Your about the same height and—" He was cut off by a cookie fully shoved into his mouth by Makoto.

"Now, now. Don't jump into things like that. Sailor Moon might get insulted." The brunette said hastily with an obvious sound of authority.

"But—"

"Look. I know who Sailor Moon is (though I won't tell you even if you strangle me alive). I've seen her many times. And, she likes privacy. She had the grace of bothering her everyday life just to save random people who need help. The least you could do if you really look up to her and respect her, then, you better stop what you're doing right now and JUST LET HER BE!" Naru said gently.

A familiar blue, auburn and blonde head turned into her with questioning and suspecting face. But before anyone could continue Urawa decided to change the subject.

"So I heard Kino-san is not Kino-san anymore." He said modestly.

Yuuji Kimura handed Makoto a special paper bag. "Omedeto Daichi-san! This is from everyone."

Makoto grasped in surprise. Perhaps news really travels fast or maybe it was just Usagi, excited to tell HER news as usual.

Few more hours passed and the burning sun turned into shining stars and moon. The boys went on to barbeque and beer but the girls chose to swim far away and talk about Makoto's married life: when, where, how, why and all the EMBARASSING things that girls usually ask their girlfriends who got married first. Makoto's face was as read as a tomato.

"Uhmmm--"

"You need something Usagi-chan?"

"I just want to thank you for saving me earlier." The blonde fidgeted as she sat beside Naru in the pool. Her long legs played with the water. "You know how Kentarou-kun is when he starts something."

The redhead laughed softly. "Yeah!" She scooped some water on her hands and poured it on her lap. "You know… Sailor Moon… she should really be careful. She helped me a lot and so did the others—" She looked directly at Usagi's blue orbs. "She ought to be aware that if she doesn't take necessary precaution, her identity and her personal life will be revealed in no time."

"Why don't you tell her that, yourself? You said you know her right? Or was it a white lie to save me?" She tried to sound normal.

"I AM telling her." Her voice was as silent as the breeze but it struck Usagi so hard.

"Naru—"

"I know that she's listening somewhere out there." Her gaze drew out of Usagi and wandered around. "I know she is. And I want her to know that I want— I hope for her safety, always." She smiled brightly and knowingly as she suddenly pushed Usagi down the pool.

Usagi gasped for air as she tried to swim up the 6 ft. water. "Naru-chan! Are you trying to kill me?!"

Naru simply laughed out loud and blinked at her soaked friend. "You're invincible! Remember that…" she stood and head towards the house. "I'll go get a shower now. Mom will pick me up at 10PM."

* * *

"Here. Have some barbeques."

"Thanks." Ami said politely as she got a stick of barbeque from the plate. "I havent seen you in a long time!"

"Yeah. How long has it been?? " Urawa stopped and looked far away to the pool. "I can't even remember."

Ami stared at her barbeque, seriously searching for the right words. "Sorry. I couldn't return your calls and mails. I was so busy studying for med school and then there's this new enemy— you know…."

He sighed. "Is that so?" She didn't answer back for she didn't know what to say. Surely, she felt something special for Urawa way back in her last year in middle school but now is totally different. She now has someone she loves.

"You don't have to say anything you know—" He sighed, again. "I knew this would happen, more or less… at least I knew that we are not meant for each other."

"Urawa-kun…"

"But I was so hard-headed. I forced myself on you. I took advantage of the fact that you liked me a little. Honto ni gomen!" He bowed so lowly that Ami almost lost sight of the tears that fell down his eyes.

"I've never forgotten about you. I don't want to— because those are my treasures because I loved you..." He chuckled. "It's not everyday that you're given the chance to be blessed the time to be with the Protector of Wisdom…. The princess of Mercury…"

She reached out to straighten him up but before she succeeded so a tall shadow fell on Urawa's back.

"If that's what you think then why do you have to say all those things?" There came the cold, serious voice. "You wanted to make her guilty? You knew she would don't you? Is that how you wanted to make it a truce?"

"Zoi, please." Ami pleaded as she strode to the blonde's side.

He quickly grabbed her by the waist. "We are leaving."

"But Usagi—"

"I was with Mamoru. Usa-chan will stay over at his place so he picked her up." He turned to look at Urawa. "I did horrible things to you when I was brainwashed by the Negaverse… That's why, for now… it's a truce. Thank you for taking care of Ami up until now but next time I can't promise to be as forgiving."

_I know. And I just hope you can change what lies ahead in the near future._ He thought solemnly.

"Zoi, what was that all about?" Ami asked a little too loud from her usual calm and composed tone. She's a little irritated because Zoisite is still dragging her even after they passed the resort gates.

He didn't stop nor gave her even a little glance. "Shouldn't I be asking you that? Why were you alone with him even If you know how he feels? Why didn't you tell him straight out that the main purpose that you stopped answering him was because we'd gotten together? Why—"

Ami used all her strength to loosen Zoisite's grip on her waist. She ushed him away as tiny drops of tears fell down from her cheeks. "Because I don't want to hurt him!" she sniffed. "I know that I already did and I'm really sorry about it. I was impressed by his abilities because it's not everyday that I get to meet people like him. I was deeply moved because he did his best to protect me back then. He loved me even if I didn't ask for it."

Cold wind blew some of the blonde's long curly hair into his dim face. "I understand. Let's just stop talking about it then." He started to walk to the bus station. The whole trip was silent. Ami did'nt dared to say anything for she knew that her fiancée was pissed off.

He didn't take the initiative to hold hands with her… which proved that he's angry. He just silently stared outside the window looking at nothing in particular.

They reached Ami's street and Zoisite simply told her to go inside and rest well. She, knowing her fiancée well, suddenly hugged him from behind. He's the type who will stay silent until his anger subsides. And she? She cannot stand being brushed off like that: Especially when it is HIM.

"I'm so sorry. But I promise, I don't feel anything for him aside from pure friendship. And I cannot be unaffected… I was the ONE who caused hi HURT." Tears dropped to her cheeks.

He sighed, turned around and wiped her tears. If Zoisite was anything, he's very understanding. "You can't blame me can you? He knew you longer."

"But I love you more." She confessed, crimson color crept on her cheeks. "Uhmmm— my mom won't come home tonight and its kind of cold… the weather that is! Do you want to stay over?"

He was surprised. _But then again, she is always full of surprises._ "Are you sure?"

She simply nodded. "And you know… tomorrow is White Day. You're supposed to give me something special like I did to you on Heart's Day."

"This will be your last White Day as Mizuno-san, of course I'll make it special. How about we go inside and cook something special. I don't intend to sleep tonight." He grinned slyly and Ami knew that she wouldn't be able to hold a book until tomorrow afternoon, perhaps.

Zoi woke up as the sun gently touched his face through Ami's glass window. He remembered that they chose to let it stay open so that they could watch the moon and the starts together as they lay on her bed. He looked down and saw his Mercurian Princess: covered with her blue bed sheet with her long legs slightly exposed, her hair disheveled, her cheeks was still slightly pink, he bent down a little and kissed her rosy lips and he noticed her long eyelashes moving.

"Good Morning," she said as she opened her eyes. "What time is it?"

"8:00" He murmured on her ear.

She giggled. "Zoi, you should stop that if you don't want to be scolded by Kunzite. You're on patrol tonight."

"Just a little longer. I feel having you all night isn't enough." He pouted like a child. Something that Ami knew she was the only one that's allowed to see.

"I'm still tired." His eyes turned into a puppy's. "That is not going to work." He kneeled in front of her. "No way." He shrugged and turned around, gazing outside to nothing in particular. After a minute or two, "Okay. Fine. Just once."

He turned around grinning and immediately pushed her down the bed. He kissed her temple, her nose, her cheeks, her chin, her lips, her shoulder, her collarbone, and then—

_hajimari no kaze yo todoke MESSEEJI …"itsudemo anata wo shinjiteiru kara"_

"What the?!" He stood up and quickly answered his phone. "This better be good Jadeite or else!"

"Whoa!" answered the other blonde. "Did I disturb you? Since when did you start not going home to be with a girl huh?! You're growing up fast…" He teased.

"You called just for that?!" He bellowed. Ami suddenly rose from the bed and reached out to him and calm him down. "If it's just—"

He laughed. "No. Do you think I'm that stupid? Calling you when I know what you might be doing?" His voice suddenly became serious. "Kunzite called. There are three attacks: one at Minami Hotel, the others at Kanazawa Temple and Shin Resort. Nephrite, Venus and Jupiter went to the resort. I'm going to back up Kunzite and Mars at the temple. Just go and help Prince Endymion and Sailor Moon at the hotel. Okay? I got to go!"

The couple looked at each other and they understood what's happening. In a few seconds, they're already soaring in the sky from building to buildings searching for the enemy at hand.

* * *

"Kunzite!" Mamoru exclaimed in a low but very strict voice to the shitennou that just entered the door. "I am very disappointed in you." He said as he gently caressed Usagi's weeping face on his chest. "You shouldn't have let her go on the fight if you know her condition."

"But the point is, Master, I think he didn't know."

Mamoru raised an eye-brow as he turned to the auburn-haired guy. "You have the right to say? You did just the same! That's very irresponsible of you Nephrite."

"Chill out Master. You know-- even if they try, they wouldn't be able to stop those two from doing their duty."

"You can actually think of something good Jadeite." Rei cut. "He's right. And Minako didn't even bother to tell us she's pregnant too!" Her palms closed. She couldn't believe that Mina would hide something as serious as this from them…. Being the loud mouthed that she was!

"I wish I knew too." Kunzite mumbled.

"You mean—" all gasped in surprise.

"He didn't know."

"You know, we're here too. I wish you could stop talking as if were not here. "Makoto pouted as she motioned her right hand to call her husband beside her. "Mina, you need to rest. You're injured. Kunzite, please, take care of her. Mamoru might have healed her wound but the baby inside might not be feeling any better."

"Can I stay too?" said the pink-haired girl seated beside Chibiusa.

Usagi smiled at her sweetly. The tears on her cheeks had dried out upon hearing Mina's reply seconds ago, even if it were just three ANNOYING words.

"No darling. You see, Minako needs to rest and I think Kunzite wants to talk to her privately." She said gently after throwing a meaningful look at the Heavenly King.

"I have a great idea!" Jadeite broke the ice with his cheery and loud voice. "Why don't you just stay at Hikawa Shrine tonight? The five of you-- like a pajama party. I'm sure grandpa wouldn't mind. What do you think Rei?"

The Marsian sighed. She liked peace and quiet but she knew that this is the ONLY way she could help as of now. She nodded with a mischievous smile before pinching Jadeite's side with as much force as she could. The blonde jumped out of their seat in pain. "But only if this onii-chan bakes us some strawberry muffin."

"Hai!!" they all moved to leave the room with Chibiusa & Pallas dragging Ceres out with them.

Kunzite turned to look at the lying blonde beauty on his bed.

"Aren't you going to ask me why I didn't bother to tell you?" she asked in a weak voice.

* * *

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Gomen… gomen… I've been really busy with the enrolment, scholarship papers, Mangafox uploading, new scanlation group and moving of my Gakuen Alice website that's why I hadn't had the time to update sooner.**_

mlkoolc86 – hello there! Haven't seen you before! I just thought that the anime did not give the Asteroid Senshi much credit than who they really are in the manga… so I'm doing my best to tell who they REALLY are (at least on my point of view).

UsaMamo4eva – Maybe they just didn't want to worry their boyfriends/husband. Maybe they just want to have a good time together without worries of the enemy at hand. Take a pick, but I think its most probably both. IT WAS their day off for goodness sake!

RenegadeAngelRealm – they'll come out soon. Maybe luna and artemis are just busy-- as to what-- LOL I can't be sure yet .

Everyone! - thanks for your support!


End file.
